My Little Sister Can't Be this Gay!
by Charles Oberonn
Summary: Chapter Two: Kirino and Kuroneko are now dating, how will their life will be affected by this change? A romantic, fluffy adventure about the chemistry of the two girls. WARNING: Yuri/Shoujo-Ai   Summaries of all volumes of the novels available at Seanver.
1. Chapter One: Part I

_**Disclaimer: I don't Ore no Imouto Ga Konna Ni Kawaii Wake Ga Nai or any of it's character.**_

_**Note: This is my first fanfiction and more important my first full lenge story in english.**_

_**Hope You'll enjoy.**_

"You know… our promise…" Kirino said quietly, sitting a little bit restless on the kitchen chair.

"What promise?" asked Kyousuke, his eyes not leaving his micro waved curry filled plate, with their parents out of the house, they had to heat their own food.

"OUR promise!" yelled Kirino, her Tsun part far outcome the Dere.

"The promise in Kuroneko's house, you won't get a boyfriend and I won't get a girlfriend?" said Kyousuke, finally turning his eyes away from the food.

"Yes, That one." clerified Kirino.

"What about it?"

"It doesn't work the other way around…" she whispered, blushing slightly.

"What does that suppose to mean?"

"It means that if you want, you can get a boyfriend." said Kirino, her eyes narrows with a laugh.

"W-What?" Kyousuke was surprised, "W-Why would you think that I am ga-" he halted in the middle of the sentence.

"Does it also mean that if you want, you can get a girlfrie-?" this time it was Kirino who stopped him.

"Y-Yes! Now shut up!"

"You were the one to bring that up." he muttered and focused back on his food.

_**Chapter One: My Little Sister Can't be Confessed by a Girl!**_

** Two Days Earlier**

"I can't wait for the new opening tomorrow! The new figures can't be this cute!" yelled Kirino through the phone in a volume she was sure her brother could hear through the thin wall of her room. It was a late evening hour and the sun has already set.

"That's very nice of you to remind me of what I can't do." answered the dark haired girl sarcastically from the other side of the line and from a different city all-together.

"I'm sure you could make it to the opening if you wake up early enough." said Kirino, wondering if her friend is wearing her home-made cat ears that moment. "Or are you just too lazy?"

"I would have given up sleeping all-together if it would help in any way." She said, "But the trains to Tokyo don't start running until it is already too late."

"Your old house is still empty." suggested Kirino with a laugh, "It would be very convenient if you stayed there."

"It would also be illegal." said Kuroneko. "I don't want to get arrested for an opening of some store."

"The best anime store in the entire city!" yelled Kirino, making an annoying buzz sound through the phone. Kyousuke commented something she couldn't hear through the wall.

She took a big breath and talk. "I guess you could stay and sleep with me." She said, "In here!" she immediately corrected herself.

"Sleep with you?" asked Kuroneko with an unsure tone Kirino very rarely heard.

"In the same house with me!" corrected her Kirino, who was blushing.

"I guess it's possible." Kuroneko said with her regular arrogant tone.

"If you want me to sleep with you that badly, I guess I can come." she said and enjoyed the sound of Kirino's angry grunts.

She then switched back to a slightly less sure tone and said "But no one of you has seen my sleeping clothes…"

"I'll manage." said Kirino.

"Now grab your clothes, tell your parents and get on the nearest train to the station we usually get on." she continued, carefully considering her next words.

"I'll wait for you there."

**~~X~~**

After some preparation and an hour train ride to Tokyo, Gokou Ruri, known to her friends as Kuroneko, has came off the train to the brightly lit and almost empty station.

"Really?" said Kirino with a disappointed look on her face.

"This costume again? In this late hour?" she looked over her friend, who wore the same she always wore when she could, a black gothic dress with white crosses on the bottom and a hair bow decorated with two roses.

"I thought you would wear something new." she added.

"It's nice to see you, too." Kuroneko said with a low tone, yet she still smiled.

"I wasn't going to wear my sleeping clothes on the train, it would be embarrassing." she said, looking at what her younger yet taller friend wore. Kirino wore a pair of jeans and a t-shirt with the Meruru logo (Season 3, of course.) on it.

"And people are totally cool with this outfit…" Kirino commented sarcastically.

"People on the train aren't the one I'm trying to hide it from." said Kuroneko as she walked outside the station.

"What do you mean?" asked Kirino a little annoyed as they walked the familiar route to her house.

"You'll see." said Kuroneko, who kept walking in front of Kirino to hide her slightly red face.

"Or more accurate, you won't see."

**~~X~~**

"What do you mean I don't get to see it?" yelled Kirino as she was opening the door to her house. Her parents were out like every Saturday night so the only one who could hear her yelling was her older brother, Kousaka Kyousuke.

"Welcome, Kirino." he said from the living room "And Kuroneko?" he added as he saw the black-haired gothic Lolita enter the house.

"Hello Senpai." she said and Kyousuke noticed the redness on her cheeks. He couldn't make it out if it was from him or from sometime earlier.

"Don't speak to him." Kirino said when they entered and sat in on the couch.

"You broke up, remember?" she looked angry both at friend and her brother.

"Hey, Kirino…" said Kyousuke a bit insulted, "That doesn't mean we can't remain friends..."

"Yes it does!" yelled Kirino, "you shouldn't have became friends in the first place!"

"Why's that?" he got up and asked a bit angry himself.

"Because she's MY friend!" yelled Kirino who even though just sat down, got up again.

Kuroneko, who sat silently at their conversation, rearranging things in her small bag, flushed her face.

Kyousuke sat down and relaxed while Kirino drank the glass of water he poured for her in advance.

"Can I get wat-" begun Kuroneko to say but was interrupted by Kirino,

"go get her water, you useless pervert." She yelled at her brother who unhappily obliged.

**~~X~~**

"And you!" Kirino poked Kuroneko's forehead, which made her tilt her head back in a strange manner.

"What the hell do you mean by 'you don't get to see it.'? Why not?"

Meanwhile, Kyousuke could clearly hear them from the kitchen.

"I'm not letting you see it." answered Kuroneko, who remained in the same position with Kirino's finger on her forehead.

"You can't do that." Kirino ruled out.

'Kuroneko is hiding something from Kirino? But what?' asked himself the teenage boy in the kitchen while he held the closed bottle of water in his hand and kept listening.

"Of course I can." said Kuroneko. "All I need to do is to only pull it out when it's dark."

'Huh?' he wondered.

"I can see pretty well in the dark…"

"Then I'll hide it under my futon. Can you see pretty well through solid objects?"

'What?' Kyousuke was quite alarmed, the only explanation he could find wasn't very much to his liking.

"I don't get why you want to see it so badly." said Kuroneko, "A lot of people have ones."

"But not a lot of girls in your age! Or girls in general!" Kirino pressed another finger against Kuroneko's forehead.

'Oh-Fuck' thought Kyousuke in panic, 'That awful. How could I have not notice it when we were dating?'

"I bet your brother have one." said Kuroneko while Kirino added another finger to the count, Kuroneko thought into that act and blushed from it's premise.

"But his is too small to use!" Kirino cried out in a stubburn tone.

'Hey!'

Kirino lifted her fingers off Kuroneko's forehead, which made the shorter girl look disappointed.

"If you won't show it to me, then I'll take a look at it while you take a shower!" Kirino anounced and was surprised by a battle cry coming from the kitchen.

"No!" yelled Kyousuke with a blushing face. Flushing was rare for the man in his life, unlike the women, whome their faces were flushing slightly all the time.

"Be more sensitive, Kirino!" he preached to his sister, holding the empty glass in his hand tightly.

"Why is the glass empty?" the Imouto shouted at him, he ignored that and kept going.

"Kuroneko's situation is very... unique... and while I know it is very interesting it is also must be very embarrassing for her."

"It is not that embarrassing." said Kuroneko, confused.

"Then why don't you show it to me?" addressed her Kirino.

"It's not something you just show to everyone like in a freak show!" stated Kyousuke.

"How can she not show it?" asked Kirino, "It's directly on her!"

"It's not just on her, Kirino!" he looked in his sister eyes and then at Kuroneko's, who was blushing in confusion along with the other two in the room.

"It is a part of her."

"I am not that attached to It." said Kuroneko, "You are acting weird, Senpai."

"There is nothing weird about It." he walked toward Kuroneko and kneeled on the floor so he could talk to her in eye level.

"Never was." he closed his eyes and said "Never will be."

"Why didn't you tell me when we were dating?" he added.

"I didn't have it when we were dating." Kuroneko answered in embarrassment.

'Huh?' Kyousuke was really confused at that point. 'Is it even possible?'

"And she's not showing it to you either, pervert." Kirino said to him.

"Besides, I don't have it on right now." she looked down in embarrassment.

As Kuroneko spoke those words and tilted her head Kyousuke's mind went blank, the craziness of the situation made drove his brain to a stop. Then an alarming thought came to his mind.

"T-T-Then w-where is it?" he asked, shaking. "Where can you even put something like that?"

"In her bag, of course, you moron." said Kirino.

"Now get off her!" his sister pulled the shaking young man away from the confused teenage girl.

"Do you have a special jar for it…?" asked Kyousuke as he was dragged away.

"For a Pajama?" asked Kirino and Kyousuke's world made sense again.

**~~X~~**

After explaining the misunderstanding and his wild guess about the nature of Kuroneko's hide, and after at least two dozens slap and beating from both girls, of course, Kyousuke went to bed and the girls did the same.

It turned out that the person that Kuroneko didn't want them to see her sleeping clothes wasn't the people in the train but infact it was Kirino.

**~~X~~**

Kuroneko laid the futon Kirino gave her down on the floor.

"Get out, I'm changing." said Kuroneko with a mean smile, but was still a bit embarrassed and blushing.

"It's my room." replied Kirino, annoyed from the request.

"Then turn off the light." said Kuroneko.

"Also no." said Kirino, distinct to see what Kuroneko's pajama looked like, especially because Kuroneko didn't want her to.

"Fine." said Kuroneko who lost the battle, but not the war. She crawled under the futon entirely.

Kirino looked at the squiggling futon on the floor as Kuroneko changed underneath it. she tried not to laugh at how funny and strandes it looked.

Like Kuroneko became some sort of a futon creature.

She said that to the struggling girl under the futon and Kuroneko giggled slightly but then grunted and stopped.

"Well, not anymore. I am done." she said from inside the traditional Japanese bed, nothing but few dark hairs snuck outside of it.

"Good night, Kirino." she said in the rare tone Kirino heard earlier that evening.

Kirino laid in her bed and did nothing.

"What are you waiting for? Turn off the light!" said Kuroneko angrily in a bit more familiar tone.

"No, I want to see your sleeping clothes." said Kirino and narrowed her eyes looking at the futon the girl was inside.

"Fine, too." said Kuroneko, "There's enough darkness in here for me to sleep."

"But don't you feel a bit choked up?" asked Kirino.

"Fineee!" yelled Kuroneko a little annoyed by herself and just as distinct in not showing Kirino her clothes.

Kuroneko popped her head out of the futon, but only her head, in a way that made her look like a futon with a girl head.

"Ahhh!" yelled Kirino so loud that Kyousuke woke up from his sleep.

"That's so cute!" Kirino stood up and got down to the floor as she looked at her futon bodied friend.

"Huh?" asked Kuroneko whose face was flushing pink.

"You don't know how cute you look like this!" she kept yelling, to her brother annoyance.

"You're just like a futon girl! Or a…" Kirino dreamt while staring at Kuroneko. "An Imouto…"

"W-What! Don't equate me to your Eroge fantasies! You-" flushed Kuroneko yelled back but was cut in the middle of her sentence when Kirino started talking very fast and excited.

"Like an Imouto trying to impress her Onii-chan by reaching all the way to the bottom of the futon but she is so little that her head sink in when she tries to reach it and eventually gives up and leave her head outside with a tsun/dere expression on her face."

Kuroneko angry look has switched to a flushing pink face from Kirino's strange Eroge and Imouto talk.

"Yes! Just these expression!" shouted Kirino, she laid down and hugged Kuroneko through the futon, making her and herself flush in bright red while she smiled with her eyes close.

She didn't mind sleeping like this the entire night.

Kuroneko was just about to push her off when an angry sounding knock was heard from the door.

Kirino slid across her friend's futon, got up and walked to the door.

"What the hell!" said angry Kyousuke in the other end of the door, "Why are you so noisy?"

"Just shut up!" yelled Kirino back at him.

"You two are making the noise!" he said to his sister.

"I hate you!" she yelled at him, and the neighbors could have heard that scream.

Just as Kyousuke was about to say the same, he noticed Kuroneko who tiredly laid down on her side.

"Kuroneko, what are you wearing?" he asked and his fisted arm loosed.

Kuroneko looked at both the siblings and they looked amazed and confused back at her.

It was too late until she realized that Kirino has "accidently" pulled her futon back and half of her was poking out of it.

Kirino looked in mix of emotions at Kuroneko's pajama shirt.

On the top of the shirt, above the heart, was the logo of a magazine very familiar to Kirino. And under it, covering almost the entire shirt was the picture of an orange haired girl in designer's clothes.

That girl was Kirino.


	2. Chapter One: Part II

_**I don't own any of the characters in Ore No Imouto Ga Konna Ni Kawaii Wake Ga Nai  
><strong>_

_**I know my english isn't very good but I couldn't find any good beta.**_

_**Hope you'll like this.**_

_**This chapter has a serious tone shift from the first one. next chapter will be more light again.**_

Chapter One: Part II

"Where did you find one of those?" asked the astounded teenage boy in his t-shirt and boxers. Kuroneko covered her Kirino shirt with her arms and an embarrassed look colored her face bright red.

"That's the best question you can ask?" yelled Kirino, turning her head back at her brother, her face as red as ever, Kuroneko used the opportunity to dive back into her futon with a whimper.

"I heard from Manami that she saw that this magazine sell merchandize of its models." Kyousuke ignored her.

"But she told me she couldn't find any of yours." he addressed his sister.

"Go away." Kirino's quiet voice dug deep in his mind as he heard those words. Kyousuke apologized and closed the door.

**~~X~~**

"I guess I have some explaining to do." said Kuroneko; she laid inside her futon on the floor while Kirino sat on her bed.

"Get out of the futon." Kirino told her. Kuroneko hesitated, but looking in Kirino's eyes, she obliged.

Kuroneko got out of the futon and sat on it. She avoided looking in Kirino.

Kirino scaned Kuroneko's pajama across in a way the older girl could clearly notice. The picture on the shirt was from a fairly new shooting and green stipes surrounded her in it. The pants didn't have any pictures,only the logo of the magazine and green stripes as well.

Kirino tapped the bed lightly, signaling Kuroneko to sit on it by her side. The gothic girl with the very not gothic clothes sat with a slight blush and kept avoiding Kirino.

"Before we get to the real question," said Kirino, faking a smile.

"I do want to know where you got that."

"I was taking a stroll down my new neighborhood when I saw a shop that sells magazine merchandise." said the black haired girl.

"I never knew they sell stuff with my pictures." said Kirino, who stared down her own picture on Kuroneko's shirt.

"Not just clothes." Kuroneko said

"I didn't say just clothes, I said stuff." Kirino replied.

"You don't want to know what they sell with pictures of the older models." Kuroneko said. Kirino nodded and imagined for herself.

"You just walked around town and entered a magazine shop because they had stuff of me." Kirino said and felt kind of smug. Kuroneko caught on her friend smug but kept on.

"I entered the store and bought a pajama of yours."

"I could see that." she said and kept staring, making Kuroneko feel more uncomfortable then she already was.

"But I stayed there for an hour more to look for something else with you on it." Kuroneko moved her finger in circles on the bed.

"What? And why?" asked Kirino, poking Kuroneko shoulder. The older girl shrieked.

"I was looking for a Dakimakura (a Japanese human-size pillow with a person's picture on the pillow case)." Said Kuroneko and stared at Kirino's pillows.

"You wanted to hug me that bad?" Kirino narrowed her eyes but her face was still flushed.

"No! Yes… I am getting to it!" yelled Kuroneko, feeling difficulty in expressing herself.

"I wanted to play a prank on you and your brother. I would've put the merchandise in his room and watch." Kuroneko giggled at her thought but then frowned.

"But?" asked Kirino with a serious face, noticing the other girl's frown.

"Don't push me!" yelled annoyed Kuroneko.

"Like this?" said Kirino with a smile replacing her serious face, she extended her arm to push Kuroneko slightly on her shoulder but as soon as she touched the other girl shoulder she stopped inexplicitly and her hand remained there.

Kuroneko face showed surprise as she looked at Kirino.

Kirino was about to pull her hand back when she heard Kuroneko whisper "No…" so she left it there.

Finally Kuroneko continued her story.

"When I went to bed that night I couldn't fall asleep in my new room. So I started looking at the things I bought that day and when I reached the raid from the magazine shop I stopped." Kuroneko said; she looked at her shoulder. She quite enjoyed Kirino's touch.

"From some reason I decided to open the Dakimakura's wrap and try it out." she finished her sentence.

"And what happened then?" asked Kirino intrigued.

"I don't remember, I woke up in the morning with my head resting on the neck of a fake Kirino." Kuroneko smiled for a second.

Kirino couldn't hold it and laughed out loud; Kuroneko was embarrassed but still joined her. Both of their faces were flushed.

"The day after that I went to that shop and changed the pajama your brother's size to mine."

"How do you know his size?" asked Kirino, still chuckling.

"I was his girlfriend up until three weeks ago." answered Kuroneko and continued.

"The nights after that I kept sleeping with the pillow and the pajama. It felt weird yet relaxing. I kept hugging your pillow every night and your image made me sleep better."

"At first I was ashamed of myself and I was in denial, I said to myself that next night I will put on some real clothes and throw the pillow aside." Kuroneko stopped to take a break and Kirino started to imagine what it was like for Kuroneko.

"I wanted to hide it from my parents and eventually I needed to wash it. That was quite difficult when from some reason I really freaked out when I almost erased your face off the pillow." the shorter girl stopped and her face started to blush, she thought of how stupid that concern was and was really embarrassing to admit it, especially to Kirino.

"Well of course," said Kirino "anyone would be concerned if the options to see my face would have been taken away from them." She waited for a respond, but avoided looking in Kuroneko's eyes and looked at her own hand on Kuroneko's shoulder instead.

"That's so arrogant of you." said Kuroneko and turn her back away which disconnected the touch between her shoulder and Kirino's hand.

Kirino then instinctively put her hand back on Kuroneko, this time on her thigh.

"Cut it out!" yelled the black-haired girl, her face blushing more.

Despite what she said, she didn't react when Kirino didn't do as she said and kept on with the story.

"The night after the laundry 'incident' I hugged your pillow as I was used to, when I woke up from a terrible nightmare where we were at Akihabara and your face began to fade."

"It make sense…" interrupted her Kirino. "So that's what all the fuss is about?"

"The nightmare is not the big deal…" said Kuroneko and looked down upon Kirino's hand on her thigh.

"I've had plenty of nightmares about you before." she said, Kirino responded with an angry grunt and kept listening.

"After I woke up I saw your face in front of me and I hugged "you" with relief. But I soon realized it was the pillow and I… I-I…" Kuroneko started to whimper, a tear snuck to the fringe of her eye when she was reminded of that night.

"W-What happened?" asked Kirino, a bit frightened.

"I began to cry." Kuroneko said and the tear snuck out of her eye and rolled onto her cheek.

"I started thinking of you and how much I wanted the pillow to be you at that time. I wanted to hold you tight and hear your voice comfort me, even if it was in your insulting way, even you'd call pathetic and go to sleep." Kuroneko cried out, another tear escaping her eye and rolling onto her cheek until she fell on Kirino's hand. Kirino was speechless.

"I myself was really confused about it, I had an awful Kirino craving and I wouldn't have been satisfied until I see you or hear your voice. Looking at the photos on the pillow and clothes wasn't enough; I snuck into the computer room and stared at the picture of me, you, and Saori. I didn't notice that I've already dialed your number on my cell until I heard your sleepy, angry voice asking me what I wanted."

Kirino was stunned but managed to say "That why you called to remind me about the opening date of a store we all knew what it was. You weren't thinking at that time?"

Kuroneko lowered her head more and two more tear fell on Kirino's hand as she nodded.

"I was so happy after our call ended, but a bit disappointed too. I went back to my bed, lay comfortably and hugged my Kirino pillow before doing the weirdest thing I ever done."

Kirino didn't say anything this time.

"I kissed you, Kirino." said Kuroneko and lowered her head bury in her chest, soiling the Kirino shirt with tears.

"I kissed my pillow goodnight on the mouth, a really long kiss, I practically made out with it."

Kuroneko looked at Kirino with tears in her eyes but a smile on her face.

"The next morning, when I found myself staring into the soulless eyes of my pillow and my mouth press against its motionless lips, I knew what I want, what I NEED." Kuroneko smiled brighter and her face shined red.

Kirino was absolutely shocked, she could've guessed what Kuroneko's next words would be but she denied the option in her heart. The possibility that Kuroneko, the girl with the cold altitude who cleverly mocked her surroundings, the girl who has already dated her brother, could have that feeling toward her was beyond comprehension.

'My friend can't act like that!' she yelled to herself in her mind.

But even though she pushed it away in her mind so invasively, Kuroneko's lips still formed the forbidden words.

"I love you, Kirino."

**~~X~~**

Kirino sat next to Kuroneko for a few minutes, staring at the floor, her hand was still on Kuroneko's thigh.

By that time Kuroneko's smile was turned upside down into a frown.

She didn't know what was Kirino thinking but she had a pretty depressing assumption that it wasn't positive.

She couldn't have blamed her; she herself still found her affection to Kirino surprising and Kirino just heard it ten minutes ago.

After a very long awkward silence Kirino opened her mouth.

"Get up." she said simply and stood up herself.

Kuroneko's frown grew as she stood up and walked silently to her futon before she was stopped.

"Hold on." Kirino said and went into her closet; she opened and revealed her otaku and eroge stash.

Buried in the pile of anime goodies there was hidden a Dakimakura with a printing of Star Dust Witch Meruru.

Kuroneko watch depressed and humiliated as Kirino pulled out her own Dakimakura, with probably the effort to mock her.

"You brought the pillowcase, right?" asked Kirino.

"How did you know?" Kuroneko asked with a frown still on her face.

"I guessed." Kirino said, her tone remaining cold and unlike her regular tone.

"Bring it over." Kirino said, a little smile seemingly breaking the cold atmosphere but then Kuroneko asked with a monotone voice.

"Why?"

"Because I want to see you hugging a Dakimakura." answered Kirino.

"Huh?" asked Kuroneko, a confused look upon her face.

"I want to see it for myself." She said.

**~~X~~**

Kuroneko laid down in her futon, holding a Dakimakura with Kirino's picture on.

She held in the tears of what seems to be a rejection to her unusual love.

She wished she was hugging the real Kirino right now, but the real Kirino laid in her own bed above her.

Kuroneko hugged the pillow tighter and buried her face on the picture of Kirino's neck.

It was really embarrassing to hug a Dakimakura of someone while they are in the room, watching you.

"So, what's now?" asked Kuroneko, her voiced distorted through the pillow.

"Hmm, you tell me." said Kirino, her voice seem a little higher than usual.

"You're acting weird." said Kuroneko and lifted her head up, leaving two wet spots on the large pillow.

"You are always acting weird, Kuroneko." said to her Kirino, raising her voice.

"And today you're acting weirder than usual, much weirder!" yelled Kirino, to her luck she didn't wake the sleeping Kyousuke in the next room.

"Kirino…" Kuroneko whispered quietly.

"No! Don't 'Kirino…' me! YOU are the one who is acting weird." she screamed.

"I know it is complicating things, but that's how I truly feel." Kuroneko said with tears returning to her eyes, she noticed tears in Kirino's eyes as well.

"And what if I can't return these feelings?" asked her Kirino, wiping her eyes with her sleeve.

"I hoped that you would." said Kuroneko, "I mean… You are always doing stuff to me like taking off my coat and holding my hand to drag me to places."

"That what FRIENDS do!" yelled Kirino, the word "friends" struck through Kuroneko's like a hammer.

"It doesn't mean I want to kiss you!" this sentence truly smashed Kuroneko's feelings. She felt low and betrayed and foolish. How could she think that Kirino will oblige to her secret crazy love fantasy.

"Well… I didn't know that." said the girl in the futon, hugging her pillow harder.

"I didn't have close friends before you." She mumbled finally and buried her face again.

Kirino heard the other girl weeping very silently in her futon and into her pillow.

As she looked below on the other girl, she imagined Kuroneko alone in her room, in the middle of the night, crying into the same picture on a different pillow.

Kirino looked down on Kuroneko and eventually said "I'll consider it tomorrow." and turned her body to the wall.

"What?" Kuroneko asked from her futon, the skin around her eyes was filled with dry tears she wiped off.

"What you heard." said Kirino. "I'll consider your stupid confession tomorrow at the store."

"Fine." said Kuroneko, the tears stopped flowing. She smiled and happily laid her head into Kirino's Dakimakura with her pillowcase.

"You are like a baby, crying until you are satisfied." Kirino insulted her.

Kuroneko seemed to be in a peaceful sleep with her soft, fluffy Kirino in her hold and with her Kirino pajama she seemed like a diehard fan of Kirino, which she technically was.

Kirino then whispered very quietly "Was it better than hearing me on the phone?"

"Twenty times better…" Kuroneko whispered back.

"Good night, Kuro-rin…"

"Kuro-rin?" asked Kuroneko.

"Goodnight." said Kirino a bit nervous and closed her eyes after turning off the lights.

"Goodnight, Kirino." said Kuroneko, "I love you." Kirino pretended to not hear the last words Kuroneko added.

They both fell asleep.


	3. Chapter One: Part III

_**I don't own Ore No Imouto Ga Konna Ni Kawaii Wake Ga Nai or it's characters.**_

_**Enjoy  
><strong>_

Chapter One: Part III

**Sunday 17.8.20XX**

The sun rays of Sunday morning entered the room through the drapes of the window in Kirino's room. The tiny rays of light have shined both on the two-dimensional Kirino and on the one flesh and blood.

Kirino woke up with a dry feeling in her mouth; she got up and exited her bed just to stumble on a black bag with plastic roses glued to it.

She fell with with a shriek as she thought to herself with annoyance about the existence of such a troublesome obstacle in her room when something softened her blow.

The flesh Kirino found her head resting on top of the fake two-dimensional one.

She recalled the events of last night while her head feel the softness of the pillow under it. Then, a happy thought came to her mind, "Today the store is opening!" she happily yelled.

Something moved underneath her, moving the pillow.

The thing moving the pillow was Kuroneko, the sixteen years-old girl who brought it to Kirino's house to begin with, and Kirino stared at her, seeing how peacefully she slept in her Kirino pajama hugging her Kirino pillow and with no doubt she would've slept in a Kirino futon as well if she could have find one.

"So…." whispered Kirino, recalling the most noticeable part of last night, "You love me?"

Kuroneko moved slightly, still sleeping.

Kirino got up, walked to the door of her room and stopped, suddenly missing the warmth radiating from Kuroneko.

She shook the thought off her mind and exited the room.

**~~X~~**

"Good morning, Kirino." Kyousuke said with a boring, normal tone. Kirino went to the kitchen counter and picked up a glass of water before answering.

"Good Morning." She said automatically.

"Is there something on your mind?" asked Kyousuke, already dressed with his regular clothes, ready to go to Akihabara with Kirino, Kuroneko and Saori and the home phone in his hand.

"Kiririn-Shi!" yelled a voice through the phone.

Kirino walked towards her brother and snatched the phone off his hand and turned off the speaker.

Kyousuke just sighed with irritation and looked on the leaflet of the upcoming new store. Even so he wouldn't have admitted it to everyone he was excited about the new store just like his sister and her friends.

**~~X~~**

"Kiririn-Shi! Do you know how to contact Kuroneko? She isn't home." Saori said, her high pitched, excited voice gave a positive vibe in Kirino's ear.

"She is here." Kirino said with a blush crawling up her cheek but Saori couldn't see it through the phone.

"Really? Good! Were you acting good and connected like you always do?" asked Saori.

That when Kirino stumbled to a dilemma, who and should she tell about Kuroneko's confession.

A mental list of pros and cons, of who to tell and who don't and all other kinds of mental lists appeared in her mind.

She eventually decided on a course of action.

"Saori, what is your opinion on… Yuri?" she whispered to the phone very closely, making sure Kyousuke couldn't hear.

"Oh, did Kuroneko confess?" asked Saori and snickered.

"What? What are talking about?" was Kirino's immediate reaction.

"So did you confess?" she then asked. Realizing the joke, Kirino sighed and replied with an angry impression.

"That's very funny." said irritated Kirino, crossing a line on Saori in her mental list.

"Then why did you ask?"

"It's just that I heard about a lot of STRAIGHT girls who start to watch Yuri show for the romance." Kirino lied.

"Yes, they are very romantic. The Yaoi ones just aren't romantic enough for those girls when it comes to forbidden love." replied Saori.

"Forbidden?" asked Kirino with a shuttering voice. "It's not that forbidden." she added.

"It was forbidden until a few decays ago. And it still is in a lot of unprogressive countries." Saori answered.

"Well, ok, but what do YOU think about it?" Kirino asked.

"So did you, or did you not confess to her?"

"Shut up!" Kirino yelled and hung up.

"Hey, I was still talking to her!" yelled Kyousuke when she handed him the phone with no one else on the line.

"It's your problem, Otaku." Kirino answered and sat down for a drink of water.

**~~X~~**

After a few minutes of refreshments and a small talk with Kyousuke about the things that HE was excited about from the store, which involved mainly eroge that Kirino wasn't interested in, Kirino walked back to her room to change.

Kirino opened the door and saw the sleeping Kuroneko; the sun wasn't able to wake her through Kirino's impenetrable drapes.

But Kuroneko looked in unease in her sleep, like something is missing to her, she held on her Kirino pillow tighter than she did when Kirino was here last.

Kirino didn't know what to say to her when she'll wake up; she promised last night that she'll consider Kuroneko's confession today.

She closed the door and started changing to the clothes she made for the store's opening. She avoided turning the lights on an changed in the darkness.

Kirino looked down on the sleeping girl and decided to change approach the only way she knew how.

"Hey, lesbian, Wake up!" yelled Kirino and shook Kuroneko from side to side, the shorter girl whimpered sounds of protest in line with the shaking.

Kuroneko was half awake was Kirino dragged her out of the futon by force and made her stand while she still hugged the pillow tightly.

Kuroneko looked around and was startled when Kirino snatched her pillow away from her, stripped her of the Kirino pillowcase and put the Meruru one back on.

She shoved the Kirino pillowcase in Kuroneko's bag and extracted out Kuroneko normal black clothes. All this while Kuroneko still rubbed her eyes and recalled the events of last night, from the reason she stayed with Kirino to the tearing confession to Kirino's promise.

"Put those on Les-Cat. We are meeting with Saori in Akihabara in two hours." Kirino said with a grin.

Kuroneko finally focused on the present and realized what Kirino just called her.

"Don't call me those pathetic, uncreative names." Kuroneko said with her regular tone of speaking.

"I have creative ones, too." Kirino said while Kuroneko took her clothes off her hands.

"Like Gaykou Yuri." Kirino laughed at her own insult, Kuroneko face turned red.

"Stop that! I'm not Gay! I dated your brother." Said Kuroneko, tightening the grip on the fabric she held in her hands.

"Your Kirino pajama and heart-warming confession says otherwise." Kirino grin went wider by a centimeter.

Kuroneko looked at the clothes she was wearing and her face became redder.

"Get out, I need to change and it takes a long time." She said, Kirino was about to exit the room politely when Kuroneko held her arm as she went through the door.

"Was it really heart-warming?" asked Kuroneko with the softer, rare tone.

"Quite a bit…" Kirino said and her face flushed too.

"Remember your promise." Kuroneko said and let go of Kirino.

"I remember."

**~~X~~**

After an hour of preparation and an half hour train ride to Akihabara station the three met Saori at the platform, wearing her regular otaku clothes and coke bottle glasses.

Throughout the entire train ride Kirino and Kuroneko avoided talking about the confession and focused about the store.

"So, how are we feeling today?" asked Saori with an excited jump, she tried to look for the store in the distance but they were too far.

"I am fine, Saori-sensei!" yelled Kirino excited as a camper and helped to look for the store with Saori.

"I didn't have the chance to ask you last night, so, how have you been?" asked Kyousuke who walked next to Kuroneko while Kirino and Saori walked in front of them.

"I am fine." Kuroneko said, looking forward, staring at Kirino's back.

"You said that word a lot yesterday." he rubbed the back of his head while arcing his back backward. Kuroneko crossed her arm together and walked faster for a second to stay in front of Kyousuke and closer to Kirino.

"What else have you heard?" she asked, using the dress' long sleeves to hide her face from the public, the number of cosplay wearing people walking in their direction risen as they grew near the location of the store.

"Not much after Kirino sent me back to my room." the last words he pronounced with an embarrassing despair.

Kuroneko chuckled slightly, which made Kyousuke smile.

"How come?" she asked, slowing to walk by his side again, she moved her head to look in his face for a second before continuing to stare at Kirino.

"Kirino found the point the wall is least sound-proof and blocked it so all I could hear were mumbles." he explained.

"Oh, really, I didn't know that. That will be most useful when it comes to hide valuable information from you, Senpai." Kuroneko laughed her "evil" laughter and turned her head aside.

Kyousuke sighed.

"That not very nice of you to do that." he said.

"I see, even so you complain about the noise, you enjoy the ability to listen to your sister's room, aren't you, you Siscon?" Kuroneko looked up at him and his face reddened, the look he gave her back make her a flush a bit too and she turned her head back to Kirino while hiding her face in her outfit.

"That's not it…" he started to talk when a loud unison of excited shrieks consisting of Kirino, Saori and hundreds of other otakus, male and female, young, adult and old, echoed into the street.

The harmony of excitement consisted of high voices like Kirino's and lower, deeper one like of the dozens of adult men and young adults and with all of them sounded like the soundtrack to an otaku apocalypse scenario.

Kuroneko joined the harmony of shrieks and chatters and Kyousuke joined them for a bit before stopping himself.

In front of their eyes was one of the largest Otaku stores of all time.

**~~X~~**

The new store was about as big as IKEA, including storage.

"It's enormous!" Kirino happily yelled and spread her arms wide to emphasize the size of the big store. Shelf and stands filled with all kind of otaku goodness. In the middle of the store, was a big open space leading to the entrance.

"So, where are you going?" asked Kirino very excited, she put both her hands on Kuroneko's shoulders.

Kuroneko was startled, she begun to rub her index fingers against each other.

"I will find the things I want…" she whispered, her face flushing, her mind focusing on the touch.

"I can't hear you!" she yelled, hundreds of people with various outrageous outfits made a lot of noise as they walk from part to part of the store or just hung around the hall.

"Kirino…" Kuroneko said, she closed her eyes and smiled. She gently put her left hand on Kirino's right hand on her shoulder.

Kirino face became red as well. She remembered her promise and thought about what to do.

"Give me more time." she whispered and pulled her hands off Kuroneko and ran away.

"Saori!" she yelled and went to the tall otaku.

Kuroneko looked back at her. She used her sleeve to hide her face, this time to hide her tears.

Kuroneko felt that Kirino just tried to postpone the inevitable rejection.

"So, Ruri…" Kyousuke came near Kuroneko and waved. Kuroneko quickly wiped her tears and tried to stop crying, this was harder than she thought. She crossed her arm to hide the wet stains on her sleeves and turned to Kyousuke.

"Let's go to the Adult Zone, Senpai. You are going to buy me some 18+ stuff." Kuroneko said with a fake smile.

**~~X~~**

"So, Saori…" Kirino said when she and Saori went off to the Classics Zone of the store; she tried to get the Kuroneko incident off her mind.

"What is it, Kiririn-Shi?" asked Saori who had her phone out, taking pictures of the place.

"What are you looking for in the store?" she asked.

"Why does it matter to you? You're just trying to avoid Kuroneko-Shi." Saori grinned and looked at the very embarrassed Kirino.

Kirino faked an angry expression and was about to yell at Saori but she took a picture of her and startled her.

"Don't try to make any excuses. We both know that you are better friends with Kuroneko than me. Yet you still avoid her so aggressively today." Saori kept walking while Kirino trailed back with her head staring at the floor and her pink purse hanging from her hand.

"Maybe I was just-" she started saying.

"No maybes! What really happened? Was I correct on the phone?" Saori stopped and her expression became serious, Kirino could see her elegant aristocartic eyes narrowing through the thick glasses.

"Last night Kuroneko confessed to me!" Kirino yelled abruptly, no one could hear her expect Saori in the noise of the store. Even if someone did, they wouldn't been able to understand or care.

"How was it?" Saori has lightened up once she achieved her goal and began to smile. She kept walking to her destination and Kirino erased the line she crossed on Saori's name in her mental list and marked it with a mental plus instead.

"Last night I called her like every evening and we decided she will come to sleep over and…" Kirino told her the entire story, but excluded parts of the story like how she put her hand over Kuroneko when she started her own story and the strange insults of earlier that morning.

**~~X~~**

After Kirino finished her story she and Saori were already at the Classics Zone while Saori picked twenty and thirty years old anime for her collection.

"So that's it, pretty much." Kirino took a big breath and waited for Saori's respond.

A few minutes had past and Saori kept digging in the huge box filled with old shows and didn't say anything.

"Are you going to say anything?" asked Kirino and crossed her arms with annoyance.

Saori chuckled and giggled and sounded very amused from the situation and even excited.

Kirino ticked her fingers one by one on her elbow.

Saori stood up and looked at Kirino with a smile on her face.

"What is your answer to her?" Saori finally asked, Kirino looked around, both in the store and in her mind, making sure Kuroneko is around only in one of them.

But then, Saori's Smile went upside down into a frown when Kirino uttered the words:

"I'm thinking of turning her down."


	4. Chapter One: Part IV

**I don't Ore No Imouto Ga Konna Ni Kawaii Ga Nai or any of it's characters.**

**Note: The "Eight Day Earlier" in chapter 1 (technically before chapter one) was changed to "Two Day Earlier"**** since I changed my mind.**

**Enjoy.**

Chapter One: Part IV

**17.8.20XX 9:00**

Saori looked disappointed at the younger girl standing in front of her in the Classics Zone of the gigantic newly opened otaku store.

"But why? You would've been so cute together!" Saori complained about Kirino's latest statement of turning Kuroneko's confession down.

"So you do have an opinion about Yuri!" Kirino pointed at her and attracted the attention of some people around the store.

"It's just that with Kyousuke-Shi and Kuroneko-Shi breaking up, I don't want you all to be separated like happened before…" Saori stopped her own lie.

"Ok. So maybe I'm interested in you two dating for other reasons." she confessed the truth.

"But why won't you date her?" she asked Kirino.

"Because she's a girl!" Kirino yelled and attracted more attention to them.

"So? You just said earlier that it isn't forbidden, didn't you?" challenged her Saori.

"It's not that I think it's forbidden, it's just not for me." Kirino's flush.

"How do you know? You haven't tried!" Saori became pushier every word. Kirino started to break under her pressure but kept on resisting.

"I think it's what I should do." Kirino crossed her arm and her blush deepened.

"If you need to think that's what you feel, it means that it contradicting to what you really feel. But what you really feel is what you need to think you feeling. And since there is no contradiction if you think that you feel what you really feel, the effect doesn't work the other way around and you can enter both the variables of what you feel and what you think you feel into the last phase which is doing what you are feeling and think you are feeling and going out with Kuroneko-Chan."

Saori took a deep breath and leaned on her knees like she just ran a marathon.

"Do you get it?" she yelled at Kirino. The lot of people who listened to them before lost interest after Saori's logic.

"No…" Kirino's mental lists have gone upside down and a network of Saori's logic lay before her eyes, it was much more complex than the Glage (visual novels) style lists she had before but she still saw a bit of a point in what Saori said.

"Then we're going now!" Saori shouted stubbornly and dragged Kirino's hand back into the main entrance.

**~~X~~**

Kyousuke looked at some adult theme Manga while the basket he borrowed from the store with a deposit of a 100 yen coin got heavier from second to second.

He looked down on the now tons weighting basket of metal.

The content of the basket included two adult games Kyousuke was planning to buy and twenty or so Mangas and games for Kuroneko that she couldn't buy for another two years.

He decided to put down the basket for a second when he was scolded on his wrist by an invisible attacker and a second later the basket became heavier.

"Don't put it down, Senpai. It is dangerous." said the girl with the black outfit and the bow with roses in her hair. Kuroneko just handed another set of Mangas and a game into the almost full basket.

"You never told me why not to put the basket down." Kyousuke paid forward complains his hand and back said to him.

"I saw various different evil doers who wanted to snatch away the rare collector item I plan to buy before I reach the cashiers." Kuroneko searched around the area with her eyes only, Kyousuke did so as well and indeed saw various people goggling the otaku anchor he held in his hands.

He nodded a small sign of agreement and sighed.

"Why don't you do this stupid thing with Kirino? She appreciate the whole collectors thing more than I do." he waited for Kuroneko to answer to him while he looked at the Manga in his free hand.

"We can't do that today." Kuroneko looked away and hid her face in her sleeve.

"Why? Is it about the things you two talked about last night? Did you have another argument?" he asked.

A lot of times in the past when Kirino and Kuroneko got into a serious argument, at least more serious than the ones they have all the time, they stopped doing stuff together for a few hours but eventually decided on a truce and forgot to renew the argument.

it was a magical circle of friendship.

Kuroneko walked a few steps away, Kyousuke dropped his Manga back into the counter and followed close to her, he didn't want his ex–girlfriend to drift away from him.

Kuroneko looked at him and lowered her hand off her face; Kyousuke saw that her face was flushing red.

"It was a special kind of argument…" Kuroneko whispered, she made small circles on her thigh in the place Kirino put her hand last night, Kyousuke didn't notice he was staring at her doing so until Kuroneko shot an ice cold look at him.

Kyousuke apologized and stopped staring, Kuroneko face softened and a sad, embarrassing look rose on her face.

"There is something I need to tell you about…" Kuroneko whispered and dragged Kyousuke behind a tall bookshelf. They both ignored the perverts who gave them thumb ups for what seems to be as the setting of a passionate embrace.

"About last night, what we talked about after you left…" Kuroneko stopped in the middle and punched the bookshelf in anger of her own inability to tell whatever on her mind.

Kyousuke waited patiently for her to tell him.

"In fact, just after you left…" she started to talk but got interrupted.

"About your clothes last night?" he asked and covered his mouth for his rudeness.

"It's Ok…" Kuroneko looked at some adult Mangas on the shelf.

"What do you think it was?" she asked to avoid talking herself. Kyousuke understood it will be easier to her to confirm or deny his answer than saying it herself.

"You bought the Kirino pajama to make Kirino feel uncomfortable and she got pissed off?"

"Far from it." Kuroneko said simply but her face remained the same, flushed, embarrassed and sad.

Kyousuke sighed at how like herself and unlike herself she was at that moment.

"So what is it?" he gave up.

"It's none of your business, Kyousuke-Shi! Is it, Kiririn-Shi?" two familiar faces turned out of the blue and surprised both of them until they both fell and almost knocked over a different shelf each.

**~~X~~**

"Grab these for me, Kyousuke-Shi!" Saori ordered the poor young man to carry another basket, not nearly as heavy as the former one, but still added weight.

Saori made a serious face at him. Not the real kind of serious face, but the kind one make when looking in evidence while playing detective.

"I just said it's none of your business. You can go now." Saori said, Kyousuke looked at his sister next to Saori. She had a serious expression on her face as well, but this time a real one.

Kyousuke excused himself and left for the third time in the last thirteen hours and went back to the cashiers with a heavy load on his shoulders.

**~~X~~**

"You told her?" Kuroneko asked, she rubbed her head to ease the pain of falling on the shelf.

Saori nodded enthusiastically and picked from her bag a note she scribbled on the way to where they were at.

"How much did you tell?" Kuroneko began to ask while looking at Kirino who was too embarrassed to say anything.

"Everythi-" Saori began to say but Kuroneko stopped her.

"I want to hear it from Kirino." Kuroneko stared at the red-haired girl with anticipation; her face was even redder than before.

"Everything you said." Kirino whispered, she didn't like the idea of having the conversation in a place filled with hundreds of people, or having the conversation at all.

"And she came here to say yes!" Saori looked at both the other girls and yelled, some people looked in their direction. They both tried to silence her for a bit before she would grab a megaphone or yell about it through the store's emergency speakers.

After Saori took a big breath she whispered "Are you happy, Kuroneko-Chan?" and pushed her closer to Kirino.

"Hey, Saori! Watch your words." Kirino rebuked Saori with a smack on the head and looked at Kuroneko who kept smiling as she looked at Kirino back.

"You're right! I'm so sorry Kirino-Shi. No one but you has the right to call her Kuroneko-Chan!" Saori happily said and gave her a thumb up of approval.

Kirino was about to reply to her when she felt something pressing against her.

She looked down and saw Kuroneko holding her tightly with tears of happiness in her eyes.

Kuroneko body and arms were wrapped around Kirino possessively.

She smiled as her Kirino was in her hands where she can hold her tightly. She was as happy as she could be.

"Thank you!" she said without lifting her head up to look at Kirino.

"I'm so happy for you two!" Saori yelled. A teenage boy got really excited when he saw that the tall girl was talking about two other girls but he left quickly before any of them could see him.

Kirino again faced a dilemma, Saori has just said her answer for her, but she didn't know if that was her real answer or not.

But Kuroneko looked so happy next to her, she stood there without doing anything for long seconds, letting the shorter girl hug her like she wanted.

"I love you." Kuroneko said and looked up, Kirino was smiling, but she didn't notice she was doing it.

Kuroneko backed away from Kirino, who suddenly missed the warmth of the other girl, this time she didn't shake it away but let herself drown in the need for Kuroneko next to her body.

"Can I watch your first date, Kirino-Shi? Kuroneko-Shi? Kirineko-Shi?" Saori begged them.

The tall Otaku's request shook Kirino's mind back from her craving.

"I'm sorry, Kirino, was the hug too long?" Kuroneko looked at her… girlfriend? Kirino didn't know, but she looked on the paper Saori pulled before, where Saori train of logic was written as a diagram.

She looked back at Kuroneko; she looked very worried but so happy at the same time, her face was still flushed, but Kirino suspected that was from a different reason.

"No…" Kirino began to answer but Kuroneko cut her train of thought by hugging her again.

"Good…" the shorter girl's warmth traveled through their touch into Kirino and she felt the need to return the hug.

She wrapped her arms gently around Kuroneko's back and lowered her hand to lean on Kuroneko's.

Kuroneko respond by tightening the hug and Kirino have done the same.

Saori looked at both of them and made sounds of "Aaaahh!" and "Oooohh!"

Kuroneko has pulled away from Kirino again. Kirino was disappointed, her face was still flush, and she still didn't know her answer, but she was getting there.

"Let's go." Kuroneko said happily, "There's still much to see in here."

"No! Don't let me bother you. I'll go while you two keep being lovey-dovey. On second thought I don't want to ruin your first date..." Saori held her hands up in the air and backed away slightly to let the two… lovers? Keep in what they're doing.

"No, let's just go." Kuroneko held Kirino's hand, which got her by surprise, but she made an embarrassed looked which showed that she wanted that.

Kuroneko leaned on Kirino's right shoulder for a moment and then began running forward out the small crowded location behind the shelves.

Kirino and Kuroneko walked outside the Adult Zone and Saori followed them with a satisfied smile on her face.

**~~X~~**

The three reached the main hall of the store and saw Kyousuke standing and holding Saori's basket in his hand while Kuroneko's basket was on the floor.

Kuroneko saw this but chose to do nothing, her hand held Kirino's hand and she felt like she is in some sort of perfect hallucination.

But the hand holding hers was definitely real beyond a shadow of doubt and its owner was just as excited about the holding of the hands.

Kirino has rarely ever felt this close to a person, the last time she felt this close was on the first consultation she forced her brother to do. She shared something beautiful even so most of hers didn't realize that.

"Saori…" Kuroneko said and surprised Kirino, she looked at the girl next to her and the slight blush she had all the way to here became stronger.

Kuroneko didn't even look at Saori, her eyes were turned only to Kirino, and her mind was blank and filled with nothing but Kirino for a few seconds.

"What is it, Kuroneko-Chan?" Saori asked and corrected herself "Kuroneko-Shi!"

Both the girls holding hands was a bit surprised when they were lost in each other eyes and got pulled out by her question.

"Help Kyousuke next to the cashiers and tell him not to let go of the bounty." Kuroneko told her.

"Oh! It's okay to call me Kuroneko-Chan!" she added. "Kirino already got me a nickname."

Saori left the two and went to Kyousuke who didn't even noticed that the three was there. She was smart enough not to tell him about the exchange behind the shelves.

Kuroneko looked at them and then at Kirino and let her hand go, a cold breeze went through Kirino's hand and the sudden coldness made her feel strange from various reason.

But then a third surprise hug from Kuroneko attacked her.

"Let's go to the Gaming Zone, Kirino."

**~~X~~**

They both entered a big room in the store, full of various different machines for different games. Next to all the machines was a large set of selves with games that were on their own, and not just sold as Adult Games.

Kirino and Kuroneko entered, holding hands to the room and sat on a couch next to a television where a group was playing a fighting game.

They waited until the groups' turn ended and they left.

Kirino and Kuroneko stood next to the paying machine and Kuroneko was about to pull some money out of her wallet. The black bag with the flowers was in still in Kirino's room, so she pulled it out of a smaller yet very similiar bag.

"What are you doing?" asked Kirino intrigued.

"I'm paying for us." Kuroneko answered, looking in Kirino's face still made her blush

"And what if I want to pay?" Kirino asked, staring into Kuroneko's eyes slightly differently than before.

"I'm sorry." Kuroneko said and moved aside. Kirino looked a bit angry.

"We'll pay half and half." Kirino said but grunted as Kuroneko followed her orders exactly.

They chose 2-Players and the TV has lighted up and was ready for the game.

The game started and each girl picked up a character and chose a 3 round match, at first Kirino couldn't do anything since Kuroneko blocked all of her moves.

Round 1 of the match was a Perfect victory for Kuroneko and her character didn't suffer any damage.

Kirino grunted and was pissed, she forgot that Kuroneko was really good in video-games and in fact planned to make them in the future.

Kuroneko looked at Kirino and was suddenly alarmed.

The next Round Kuroneko only succeeded in half of her attacks and Kirino managed to damage her almost to defeat but when Kirino's character was about to die, Kuroneko failed an attack and Kirino won.

It wasn't a satisfying victory at all.

"Did you let me win?" Kirino looked at her opponent with a look of a detective.

"No." Kuroneko exclaimed quickly.

"Yes, you did." Kirino pointed at her like the detective in a mystery film.

"It was a very convincing fake, but you did, in fact, control the outcome of the battle." Kirino kept playing detective.

"No, you controlled every single phase of it!" Kirino pointed at her again.

"Fine. I did." Kuroneko said and looked away from Kirino.

"Why?" Kirino asked, this time not a detective.

"I don't want you to hate me…" Kuroneko said quietly. Kirino looked at her and for the first time, Kuroneko wasn't just fun to be with, she was also very cute.

"I will hate you." Kirino said, Kuroneko's entire body stiffened, "If you stopped acting like yourself!"

Kuroneko relaxed, she then focused up, cleared her throat, took a deep breath and spoken.

"Being yourself is such a cliché I thought even you wont sink into. It appeared I was wrong." Kuroneko chuckled with her 'evil' laugh.

They both stared into each other's eyes and burst into laughter.

**~~X~~**

It's been already few hours since they both started playing it was the afternoon and the sun started to show glimpses of getting down.

Kirino and Kuroneko has played various games and had lunch by their own while Kyousuke and Saori probably struggled through the cashiers.

The girls sat next to the cafeteria counter and Kuroneko tried to pick a snack with the very little money she had left.

"Kirino," she said blushing, "do you want to share something with me?"

"Sharing food?" Kirino wondered, "Maybe." she said,

"But why? Are you too short on cash to buy something and need my money?" she narrowed her eyes and stared at Kuroneko before looking at the counter.

"No…" she said and then got close to Kirino's ear, Kirino could feel Kuroneko's breath in there and she enjoyed it.

"I want to because I love you." Kuroneko whispered and her breaths became faster.

"Do you love me?" she asked.

Kirino has lost balance suddenly, the question had boggled her mind and she answered without thinking.

Kuroneko didn't expect Kirino's answer and when it came, her heart twitched.

"I don't know…"


	5. Chapter One: Part V

**I don't own Ore No Imouto Ga Konna Ni Kawaii Ga Nai or any of its ****characters.**

**Positive (or corrective, all is well) comments are appreciated.  
><strong>

**Enjoy**

Chapter One: Part V

**17.8.20XX 17:52**

The evening redness was glimpsing out of the horizon as the sun began to come down. The Gaming Zone of the mighty new otaku store was still storming with players and will probably stay like it until the store closing time in midnight.

"What do you mean 'you don't know'?" Kuroneko said, a surprised look spread on her face, she looked around the room to make sure nobody was listening to them.

She and Kirino were standing next to the counter of the Gaming Zone's cafeteria, Kirino immediately looked at the counter after her peculiar statement.

Kuroneko face switched to dark as in the flip of a coin. She shoved her wallet with the tiny plastic rose glued to it into her small bag.

"Let's go already." she said with a somewhat angry expression. She walked away from the counter; Kirino just froze in place and couldn't follow.

"I propose you come as well, we ARE going to your house." Kuroneko said and her voice lingered to an angrier version of her normal tone.

Kirino followed as well, trying to say something but Kuroneko already exited the large room full of games.

**~~X~~**

The very otaku clock of the store generated a random anime tune to tell it was six o'clock and hundreds of otakus from everywhere in the store applauded to it.

Saori marched forward to the front of the store, she was ready to leave even so many of the otakus stayed the extra six hours the store was open.

Behind her stumbled the now very tired Kyousuke, who carried two sealed cardboard boxes full of anime goodness with the help of the cheapest luggage carrier the shop had to offer, and even it was only a rent and he needed to return it to the store the next day.

To make it easy for him, Saori carried the small bag of what Kyousuke bought.

They saw Kuroneko enter the entrance hall and Kirino following behind her.

Saori waved to them passionately, Kyousuke wanted to wave them but with the weight of the luggage he decided it's not a good idea.

He expected his sister to look at him with despise because of this decision but Kirino just looked at them for a second and looked at Kuroneko's back, in reverse to what he observed that morning on the way to the store.

Kirino and Kuroneko walked near them and said a very not passionate hello.

They both looked very unpleased and just walked to them.

Kuroneko extracted her wallet from her bag and pulled out exactly 7520 yen.

"Here is the money I owe you for buying me those, Senpai." Kuroneko said without showing any emotion.

"Wait," he thought for a moment. "Didn't you already gave me the money, wasn't I supposed to pull it out of the wallet you put next to me on the counter?"

"No, my wallet was with me all the time." she said and looked at the very angry girl who stood behind Kyousuke.

"You thief!" the girl bashed him in the head; the girl wore a gothic Lolita costume that looked a bit like Kuroneko's.

"I told you that you shouldn't leave your wallet on the counter even for a second." A guy wearing normal clothes told her.

"Here…" Kuroneko easily solved the problem by handing the girl the 7520 yen instead.

", and here an extra 200 since you need to stand in line again." Kuroneko pulled out the extra money.

Out of Kyousuke's wallet, of course.

**~~X~~**

"Oh, that's reminding me…" Kirino said after it was all over, she tried to lighten up the gloominess in her heart.

"I haven't bought anything today." She pulled out a Manga from a stand next to them.

"Ohh!" she faked an excited sound, "The new volume of the Meruru spin-off came out!"

"Buy this for me." She handed it to her brother and Kyousuke unhappily returned to the long line of people behind the cashiers.

**~~X~~**

Kuroneko, Kirino, Saori and Kyousuke entered the platform of Akihabara station and saw a lot of otakus, with and without costumes, standing next their cardboard boxes and their much better carriers.

"How will we be able to tell the difference in the boxes?" Saori made a detective expression which brought both happy and painful fresh memories to Kirino's heart.

"We'll take the one with the shittiest carrier…" Kyousuke cursed as he struggled with his carrier who got stuck again.

"I have a marker." Kirino said and reached for her purse. She bended over and took a peak at Kuroneko. The older girl sat on the bench and did nothing but stare at the rails with no expression. Kirino never saw Kuroneko at such state. Even before she met she was sure Kuroneko made some sort of expression every time she saw Kirino.

She pulled out the marker and decided to make her move.

She quickly scribbled Saori's name on her cardboard box, she and her brother had barely bought anything and could hold it in their hands.

But when she reached to Kuroneko's box, stacked under Saori's in the carrier, she smiled and giggled, positive possible outcomes rose in her mind.

She very slowly and very carefully scribbled something on the box; she blocked it from the rest to see with her hands.

Kuroneko looked at Kirino writing on her box. And a happy expression rose on her face.

The elegant, accurate letters on her box spelled "Kuro-rin"

She remembered last night, and turned her head sideway.

Kirino watched how her gesture reached Kuroneko, just to see it get rejected.

The Lolita dressed girl got up with an angry, offended expression on her face, she walked to the carrier and kicked her box as hard as she could, trembling its content.

Kuroneko walked back to her bench which was already taken by someone else and Kirino stood there and looked down frustrated and depressed.

**~~X~~**

Kyousuke just came out of the bathroom and saw how the trembled carrier slides down and fall on its handle.

"No! Don't touch it!" he yelled, he wondered if he should comment something like "My precious!" but he passed on the opportunity.

No one helped him as he struggled hardly to raise the carrier into its former glory.

He heard a train coming from the tunnel to their right.

"Don't worry, Senpai. You can catch the next train in ten minutes and drop my box in your house." Kuroneko said, still a bit angry.

"I'll take mine, now." Saori added.

Somehow, removing the weight of Saori's box made the carrier even harder to pull and Kyousuke had to watch as his sister and her friends drove away on the train.

He kicked the shitty carrier in anger and eliminated his progress even further.

**~~X~~**

Saori had a lot to say to the… couple? that stood in front of her in the crowded train.

Kuroneko miraculously found a place to sit in while the other two girls had to stand with the rest of the unlucky people.

Saori shoved her way closer to Kirino who somehow both stared and avoided looking at Kuroneko at the same time.

"Kiririn-Shi!" she whispered to the dyed-hair girl.

Kirino was startled, Kuroneko noticed that, and the former turned to see Saori.

"What?" she asked like she was just interrupted in the middle of breaking to a museum in a comedy film.

"Is Kuro-rin the special nickname Kuroneko-Chan talked about earlier?" she asked her, bending over to reach Kirino from her abnormal height.

"I think so…" she answered and returned to look at Kuroneko who was reading one of the Mangas she extracted off her now curved box beforehand.

"It probably is." She finished her sentence.

"Also, Kiririn-Shi!" Saori whispered again to Kirino's annoyance.

"What?" she turned her head to look at Saori again and seemed pissed that her new strange hobby was interrupted again.

"What happened? What are you two not lovey-dovey anymore? Did you two break up, already? Did she do something wrong? Did you do something wrong? Did I do something wrong? Was-!" Saori stream of teary-eyed questions was interrupted as red-haired mass stormed her and shoved her off her feet to fall on her behind and covered her mouth.

"What are you doing?" she asked, Kirino looked at her with teary eyes and a look that wordlessly told her to shut the hell up before someone, especially Kuroneko, will hear her.

But it was too late; Kuroneko stared at Saori and Kirino on top of her.

Kuroneko signaled Saori to come close, but Kirino came by as well with a blush on her face and a look that told Kuroneko this time that she want to hear it too.

Kuroneko choked down her need inside her to lean on Kirino that was standing beside her seat.

"Kirino and I ceased out eight hours and thirty one minutes relationship-" she began to say quietly but got interrupted.

"You counted?" Saori asked interested, she got slapped by both the other girls, each one at her turn.

"We ceased our relationship because-" she got interrupted again, this time by Kirino.

"Get to the point."

Kuroneko wanted to slap her, but more than that she wanted to avoid contact with her, so instead she backed off her in the seat.

Kirino instinctively sat by the edge of the seat. Kuroneko blushed, and it got harder to choke down her feelings.

"We did it because Kirino didn't know what real answer was." She whispered to the two. Kirino looked ashamed.

"But I do…" the black-haired girl added silently.

Kirino suddenly opened her eyes wide. She opened her mouth to ask Kuroneko what she thought it is but she silenced herself in time.

"Then I'll help you!" Saori announced determinately.

Kirino jumped on her again and made her drop her cardboard box.

"We'll do it at home." Kirino said to her quietly, Kuroneko didn't hear.

"But I need to return to MY home! Why can't we do it now?" she begged but Kirino just got up and kept looking at Kuroneko without saying a word.

**~~X~~**

Kirino emerged out of the murky train station and following her was the equally murky Kuroneko.

After Saori came off the train, Kirino started to think the whole Kuroneko matter deeper. And she began trying to blame Kuroneko for being stubborn. But she couldn't do it.

'I don't want her to cry…' she taught to herself over and over along the rest of the ride.

She tried to convince herself to be angry at Kuroneko but she couldn't do it as well.

Saori calling her every three minutes to remind her of Kuroneko positive attributes didn't help.

"You know, it your fault…" she said. Kuroneko whimpered something that sounded like the beginning of a cry. This softened her heart and a tear snuck into her eye.

Kirino didn't wait for Kuroneko and went straight to her home.

"Hold on." Kuroneko said with a cold tone. She held Kirino's shoulder to stop her. Kirino started to blush; she wiped the tear quickly and looked back at Kuroneko, who blushed as well.

"I n-need to wait for your brother with my stuff." Kuroneko stuttered, her tone of voice was the rare tone that wasn't as rare anymore.

"Fine." Kirino said. She was disappointed when the other girl removed her hand off her slowly and stared at the entrance of the station with her arms crossed.

**~~X~~**

Kyousuke eventually arrived at the station with Kuroneko's cardboard box with the obvious curve and the marking of "Kuro-rin".

The carrier appeared to be broken from some reason.

"You're paying the fine." Kirino said to him after he threw it out on their yard in anger and entered the house, he immediately entered after her.

Kuroneko chose to stay out for a few seconds, she breathed fresh air with a long deep breath and a tear came out of her eye.

The tear traveled along her cheek and landed on the grass of the Kousaka yard.

"Come in and take a shower, you stink." Was Kirino quick words before she dragged her friend by her thighs into the house.

**~~X~~**

"I don't stink." Said Kuroneko safely around Kyousuke, who complained on the poor quality of the carrier and how he is angry at Saori for making him take this particular kind.

"Oh, what did you say?" he asked and immediately prepared an apology for not listening.

"Never mind that." Kuroneko muttered, she looked at the door of the Kousaka bathroom where Kirino took a shower.

"How pathetic of her telling ME to take a shower and then to decide taking a shower before me, leaving me waiting." She said knowing that Kyousuke wasn't listening.

Her mind began to wander into the inside of the Kousaka bathroom, where Kirino was, Naked.

She shook her head to shake her mind off it. Her face was blushing.

Thinking about Kirino made her heart twitch a little and a wave of depression flowed through it.

She fell on her side and laid on the couch, she closed her eyes to prevent the tears from coming out. She just lay there; not listening to Kyousuke's endless complains and drowned in her own depression.

**~~X~~**

A few minutes later, Kirino got out of the shower; Kuroneko avoided looking at her towel wrapped figure and went straight inside.

"What's with her?" Kyousuke asked his sister. Kirino went upstairs without answering his question.

She entered her room; it was still a bit messy from hers and Kuroneko's semi-violent wake up in the morning.

She sat down on the untidy futon she gave Kuroneko and laid her head on top of it.

She stared at the ceiling, and heard the phone ringing.

"Hello Kirino! How was your day?" was her father's quick question.

"I went to the new anime store today, yesterday my otaku friend stayed to sleep here, she is doing it today as well and we'll go to the official opening tomorrow." Kirino spitted out her explanations very fast and hung up.

Her parents were supposed to come back home from their summer special something that Kirino didn't care about the next evening.

She laid down on Kuroneko's futon again and continued to stare in the ceiling.

She had a lot of fun that day with Kuroneko, she really did like Kuroneko, but as her friend, or maybe more...

But Kuroneko was one of her best friends, if not her best.

As she recalled her short, maybe experimental, maybe real relationship with Kuroneko, she decided that she wanted to continue it.

Even if only for a short while, even just for more experiments, she wanted to date Kuroneko, she wanted them to be as close as they were the moment before she muttered "I don't know…" like an idiot.

Kirino dressed to her sleeping clothes in the speed of light and rushed out of her room and down the stairs.

**~~X~~**

"You, into your room!" She commended her brother. After looking in her face for one second, he decided to obey.

But one second was too much for Kirino, she kicked his back as soon as he got up and began to stretch.

"Now!" she yelled. He came up to the second floor and entered his room.

With Kyousuke gone, Kirino anger calmed down and her enthusiasm dropped.

She was actually quite nervous, she wondered if Kuroneko felt the same when she confessed. 'Is that making me a lesbian? I guess…' she thought, she became more nervous from second to second.

'I'll think about it later.'

She came closer to the bathroom door and was about knock, she stopped after she suddenly heard strange voices coming from beyond the door.

"Kirino… Kirino… Kirino…" she heard Kuroneko whimpering, she made sounds that Kirino couldn't make out, but she was attracted to them, her face became redder immediately when she imagined what Kuroneko might be doing in there.

'Damn, she's cute…' she said while her fist was still in the air, she kept listening to the sounds.

She shook her head to focus and took a deep breath, getting her painfully tight fist closer to the door, she knocked three times.

Kuroneko shrieked and screamed as she apparently slipped in the tub.

Kirino blushed to her voice making such noises she never heard.

'Damn, she is really cute…' Kirino thought. 'Maybe I am a lesbian.'

"Kurone-" she said and stopped, "Kuro-rin, are you there?" she stuttered, but determinately.

"This again?" Kuroneko voice responded from the other side.

"Huh?" Kirino asked, Kuroneko sounded very angry, her voice was hoarse.

"Don't call me that if you… don't know." She pronounced the last two words with despise.

"But I do know!" Kirino yelled through the door, the thought that Kyousuke will hear didn't even come up in her mind.

"Good!" Kuroneko yelled back, she sounded pissed off and sad.

Kirino felt the obvious sarcasm in Kuroneko's voice. She tried to change the subject.

"You weren't… scratching yourself while thinking about me, weren't you?" she asked and faked a laugh.

"No…" Kuroneko said, Kirino could hear her blushing through the door.

"I was crying, Kirino! I was crying!" she yelled in angry sadness, Kirino felt the room getting colder through the door.

"You are so stupid, Kirino!" she continued. "If after eight and a half hours of dating you still don't know whether you love me back, or even just like me…" she gasped for air.

"Then it is pretty obvious the answer is no." she gasped for more air and cried, Kirino heard her keening loud and clear.

"But I…" Kirino leaned on the door, tears popped out of her eyes as well but they were mostly silent.

"Shut up!" Kuroneko yelled.

"I don't care that the answer is negative…" she kept crying, "I do, but that something I can handle with time."

"What I cry about is that I got to see how good it was to be liked by you, to be your… girlfriend." Kuroneko smiled while saying the last, but it didn't last for long when her smile went upside down.

"But I do want you to be my girlfriend." Kirino said and more tears escaped her eyes; she leaned on the bathroom door and banged her fist against it.

"But you don't to be my girlfriend yourself." Kuroneko said, she stopped crying audibly, but her eyes were still soiled with salty tears.

"How can you be my girlfriend without me being yours?" Kirino uncontrollably laughed, she silenced herself.

"You're fine with me being your girlfriend since you don't want me to cry." Kuroneko said and closed her eyes as she sank deeper in the tub water.

"But you don't like me as more than as a friend. It seems very noble of you at first, isn't it?" she said to Kirino.

"But you didn't think it through. Do you think that I want to have a relationship when you just suffer being with someone you don't like just because she is your friend?"

Kirino wanted to respond but Kuroneko kept going.

"Do you think I want to have a relationship when I can't make you happy, and the happiness I have is just fake? A life that a part so big of them isn't real doesn't worth it, Kirino."

Kirino froze in place, she watched her tears drop onto the floor as her head and arms were pressed on the door.

"So, no thank you." Kuroneko ended her sentence and returned to wash herself.

"But it is real…" Kirino added quietly

**~~X~~**

Kirino sat on her bed with her head rested between her knees.

Kuroneko entered the room quietly with a weak knock.

She was wrapped in a towel, one of Kirino's towels, being almost naked in front the girl she loved, wearing one of the girl's towels, Kuroneko's face reddened.

"I'll get out while you put on your pajama…" Kirino got reminded of what Kuroneko's pajama was.

They both sighed in unison, and giggled from it.

Kirino face became red as well.

"Look, Kirino…" Kuroneko said, she looked on the ground, "I'm sorry."

Kirino looked at her friend with hopeful eyes.

"I didn't mean to shout at you like that."

Kirino's eyes became more hopeful.

"But my points stay valid." She added and looked at Kirino's now disappointed eyes.

"It's just won't work and I have to live with it." She finished.

"That's ok." Kirino said, even so it wasn't ok for either one of them.

The younger girl exited the room and let the other change.

After a few minutes Kuroneko opened the door to a crack and went to hide in her futon but Kirino opened it completely before she could even make a step.

Kirino scanned her friend over, who was wearing her Kirino pajama with the picture of Kirino spread all over the top.

"That's look very cute on you…" Kirino said with a soft, embarrassed voice. "Kuro-rin…"

Before Kuroneko could've protest, Kirino grabbed her right cheek softly and closed her lip to a gentle circle.

Kuroneko stayed motionless as Kirino's face got closer and closer to hers and she felt Kirino gentle hand on her right cheek and her lips on her left as she kissed Kuroneko's cheek softly.

Kirino ended the kiss and moved away from Kuroneko, both their faces were flushed.

At that moment, it all became too much for Kuroneko to handle.

She burst out through the room's door and rushed out of the house.


	6. Chapter One: Part VI

**I don't own Ore No Imouto Ga Konna Ni Kawaii Wake Ga Nai or any of it's character.**

**The character of Nami is a character of my own creation.**

**Longest chapter yet, next ones will be shorter.**

**Enjoy.**

Chapter One: Part VI

**17.08.20XX 21:09**

A heavy stream of blood went through Kirino's veins as she ran down the dark streets of her neighborhood; her brain was filled with thought of the immediate future and the recent past.

Three minutes of shock and five more of her brother explaining her how to get to the location only he's been in before didn't help her situation.

Kuroneko took her smaller bag before she left the house, so she will definitely use it in the location she was running to.

**~~X~~**

The red-haired girl reached her destination and what she suspected was the destination of the girl she was chasing.

In front of her was the recently abandoned house that was mostly emptied three weeks earlier.

The sign in the front said the house was sold to a family Kirino didn't care about. behind it was a much older sign from wood with traditional Japanese spelling the name of the house former owners.

"Welcome to the House of Gokou" said the older sign which has already acquired a thin layer of dust.

Kirino stared at the sign for a second but walked passed it eventually and entered driveway of the House of Gokou.

She stopped gasping near the door to the house, on which was a newer sign who entitled the names of the entire current Gokou family.

Kirino caught her breath and knocked on the door soundly.

**~~X~~**

At first it seemed like no one was home and in her mind Kirino was already running across the streets looking for Kuroneko somewhere else.

But then she heard a faint noise coming from inside the house.

The noise dimmed down but Kirino still heard it. She could recognize it was Kuroneko trying to be as quiet as she could but it was apparent that in her current state of mind it was an impossible task.

Kirino knocked again and Kuroneko made a miserable whimper and the sounds she made became louder.

Kirino heard the sounds as crying. Sad, miserable, depressed cries echoed from the inside of the empty house and kept to echo in her head, but Kuroneko herself remained silent and refrained from making any sound willingly.

"Kuro-rin!" Kirino finally broke the silence and yelled the nickname she made for her friend and new love, keep saying it stubbornly.

A few moments passed, and then a minute, but Kuroneko said nothing while her crying became louder and more obvious.

"Kuroneko…" Kirino said through the door in depression.

"No, Kuro-rin." She said stubbornly again and knocked harder and harder.

Kirino heard an audible cry through the door again. No one could've mistaken the meaning of the cry; it was a teenage girl in a lot of pain and suffering.

A normal person would have called an ambulance, but Kirino knew that while staying in a vacant house, the authorities are the last thing Kuroneko need.

"You don't need to say anything if you can't." Kirino pressed the intercom settled next to the door and pronounced her thoughts.

Tears started to forge in the eyes of both the girls, inside and outside.

"Just listen to me." Kirino spoke to the intercom, three locks of hair were taped to the intercom box; Kirino could clearly see which one of them is Kuroneko's.

"I know you don't believe my feelings are real. But if you could get pass your immature Emo behavior you will see that I'm the real thing-" Kirino started to speak but got cut off when Kuroneko turned off the intercom reciever.

"Dammit, Kuro-rin!" yelled the frustrated girl in the door, the scene seemed so familiar to her and brought her to an even worse mood by her memories.

Kirino picked up a rock and went to the yard of the house; it seemed very much like it was abandoned years ago.

She prepared to throw the rock and break the Japanese styled window in the side of the house, the next owners be damned.

Kuroneko saw her through the dirty yet still transparent glass; she did nothing about it and kept weeping to herself.

Kirino got a good look at Kuroneko; she still wore her Kirino pajama whose sleeves was stained with tears, her face seemed in horrible pains, a fix clenching of the teeth was spied about her edge of the mouth. To Kirino, it seemed like Kuroneko's mind was broken.

She was curled in nothing but her own embrace and laid under a wooden table glued to the floor whose clothes was missing.

Kirino, in a massive sigh followed with tears and desperation, has given up and left her loved one alone.

**~~X~~**

Kirino came back one more time that night, with a futon and a Dakimakura with her own picture on it.

"Kuro-rin…" she said through a tiny fire security hatch in the wall.

She heard Kuroneko turning in a sudden swift, she couldn't see her through the hatch and the drapes were pulled over the window while she wasn't there.

"I'll put your favorites here." She put the futon, Dakimakura and with them Kuroneko's big bag and a small packet of salty snacks with two bottles of water.

Attached to them was a little note Kirino left for her to read explaining her feelings in the exchange. It was tied in a little black ribbon with a rose sticker on it.

Kirino went a few houses away to hide and when she came back after about ten minutes she was glad to see all the things were gone.

Expect one, Kirino picked the folded note off the ground, a small "Kuro-rin" written on its outside.

The Note & Ribbon was exactly as she left it.

Kirino came back to her house, she ignored her brother complains and went straight to her bed; it was already midnight. She covered herself in her blanket and stared at the floor.

Kirino saw the emptiness of her room without the gothic Lolita in it.

She burst in tears, tearing the note to shreds.

**~~X~~**

**18.08.20XX 08:34**

Kyousuke walked by his sister in the dining table. She looked really stressed and not very well rested.

"Kirino?" he began to ask before Kirino shot a look with ice cold red eyes through his skull, he shut up.

"No, wait." He changed his mind. "Don't look at me like that!" he commended.

"Shut up…" she commented the meaning of her last gesture verbally, "I have something to do."

Kyousuke hasn't given up yet and pushed his nose in again.

"Where is Kuroneko?" he asked concerned.

"Police station." She answered.

Kyousuke spouted some spit that landed close to Kirino. She showed a gesture of disgust and wiped it off with Kyousuke's sleeve.

"Stop joking around, Kirino!" he yelled at her. He remembered Kuroneko taking a shower last evening. He thought she went to sleep in Kirino's room; he looked around to check again the house.

"Where is she?" he asked again. His hand clenched to a fist, Kirino stared at the fisted hand and grunted, he let his hand loose but still looked at her with a serious, concerned face.

The disappearance of a human being is serious, especially when it someone as close to him as Kuroneko, the only person that Kyousuke will probably care more about their disappearance will be… Kirino herself.

"Police station." She said quietly, her anger replaced with sadness.

Kyousuke's face became red; his sister was telling him the truth. A fax with the police secret signal was folded carefully in her hand.

Before he could ask why, Kirino already finished her half-made meal and went onward with a Track & Field bag she prepared.

She strolled back for a moment and picked up a pen from the pen box and handed him the pen and the fax.

Kyousuke tried to read the fax but his sister blocked it all from his sight expect the line where an eighteen years old or more adult need to sign.

Kyousuke signed the paper with doubt and Kirino quickly left the house.

**~~X~~**

Kuroneko sat down the uncomfortable chair in the waiting room of the police station, in front of her was a window in the wall where a bored looking officer sat and read a police magazine.

Kuroneko looked out of the window next to her seat, a task very hard considering she was handcuffed to the seat next to hers.

Kuroneko grunted and shook the handcuff with anger; the officer in the booth ticked his tongue and told her to stop.

She tried to look outside the window again to see if the person she called with her "One Phone Call" has arrived.

Finally, a voice was heard in the receptionist counter behind the hallway and the young girl she expected to come was gasping in front of her, holding a piece of paper in her hand.

**~~X~~**

"Catch your breath." Kuroneko tried to turn her body away from Kirino, but her handcuff was pulled in the seat again.

She cried a bit in anger and frustration and kept staring forward into the booth with the bored cop.

"Kuro-rin..." Kirino began to say, still gasping. She considered rephrasing her words but she stubbornly kept talking regardless of Kuroneko's "disliking" to the nickname.

"Would you stop it already?" Kuroneko asked. She had enough of the all concept for the last two days; she just wanted to go back to her new home she hated in the new city so far away.

"No, I won't stop!" Kirino shouted; the officer in the booth told them to be more quiet.

Kirino sat silently next to Kuroneko on the hard and uncomfortable seats, a bit startled to see Kuroneko handcuffed to a seat, she tried to put her hand on Kuroneko red wrist to comfort her but she just gave a sour face.

Forty minutes earlier Kirino woke up and sent a text massage to Kuroneko to see how she was doing, but instead of a teenage girl there was a grownup man who called her back from the girl's cell phone.

The police told her that Kuroneko was found trespassing in the house without permission of the owner while staying in unauthorized hours.

They told her that Kuroneko refused to call to her parents saying that's her right as being more than sixteen to keep her crime records out of her parents knowing.

"I'm here to rescue you, Kuro-rin." Kirino said unsure in the present.

"I don't need rescuing, beside that, seeing you just bringing me to bigger trouble no policeman can save me from." Kuroneko answered in her regular manner but her face was red and her eyes tired.

"I'm just trouble for you? But I thought that you…" Kirino looked down, she attempted to touch the other's wrist again but got rejected again when Kuroneko shook the handcuff again and turned her head away.

"That's exactly why this is so troublesome." the shorter girl shed a single tear.

"You keep trying to push yourself in, thinking that it will be that simple to make me happy." She said without letting Kirino slip a word.

The officer at the window was used to personal criminals talk; he shut the window completely and watched the almost useless radar alarm instead of looking through the window.

"Then how do I make you happy?" Kirino asked craving for an answer.

"You can't, you can't just make me happy with dating me just because you are my friend, it's make no sense." Kuroneko answered. She kept her feeling restrained in a public place like that; even so no one was in the waiting room beside them.

"And you don't like me being your friend?" Kirino asked, she tried playing into Kuroneko's game, like she did to her so many times before.

"Exactly that, Kirino." Kuroneko looked at her, "Like you said two nights ago,"

Kirino waited in anticipation, her plans failed again and again, she didn't know what to do anymore than to say it out right.

"This is what friends do." Kuroneko interrupted her, once again she beats Kirino, but this time it wasn't to either's advantage.

"But friends isn't enough for me, I truly am in love with you." She continued.

"But if being really close friends is what you think will solve everything," Kuroneko looked down and tears sprouted her eyes to the thought of her next words.

"Then maybe we should just drift apart."

Kirino looked away from Kuroneko's face; she looked briefly at the officer's booth. He was still reading his magazine and ignored them.

Kirino looked back at Kuroneko's wrist, reddened from the friction with the handcuff.

The bizarre presence of the handcuff didn't bother Kirino when a distinct will to make Kuroneko hers has risen inside her.

She grabbed the wrist swiftly without Kuroneko having time to resist her; she held it gently and began to caress the red skin with smooth fingers.

Kuroneko couldn't deny how nice and good it felt, the pain from sitting two hours in a tight metal ring eased away in Kirino's skilled hand.

But Kuroneko couldn't just give up yet, it felt real. But her mind was focused on the fake theory.

"You're pessimistic, you know." Kirino said while massaging the other's wrist, Kuroneko didn't have any time to answer again. She noticed she wasn't resisting Kirino for long twenty seconds now.

"Maybe you should've read Saori's logic note instead." Kirino whispered. She took a big breath and began to talk, but only a whisper came out, but maybe it was more effective.

"I love you too, Kuro-rin." Kirino said, her voice was full of care while her eyes were full of tears.

"Why?" Kuroneko said swiftly, exactly the opposite to Kirino's loving voice.

Kirino stopped to think for an answer to fit with her confession.

"From the same reason like you. I guess I was born this way." She answered like it didn't mean anything.

"I wasn't born this way." Kuroneko answered, but she started to regret her own words.

"What do you mean?" Kirino replied to the surprising, confusing answer.

"I didn't fall in love with you because you are a cute model girl." Kuroneko said.

"But it helped, right?" Kirino faked a smile.

"As always, you try to change the subject away from material you can't handle." Kuroneko rebuked her.

"Now it is you that's changing the subject." Kirino smile became semi-real.

"Just listen." Kuroneko rebuked her again. Kirino became quiet, she stopped smiling.

"I love you because when I was lonely and didn't have almost any friends I found you." Kuroneko continued.

"After that I had someone to have fun with, someone that understand me. Someone that will actually think a bit about what I think, and I could be interested in what their opinions are."

They both heard voices coming from beyond the hallway, but this time from the other side.

"And I became closer and closer to you; I was lonely every time you weren't around, especially when you were in America. Your brother helped me that time, but every time I went home I wished you were there, not him. I needed you with me all the time; I fell in love with you."

Kirino looked at her with awe. Her story was so familiar to her, and then she spoke.

"Like I said…" Kuroneko looked at her with surprise as Kirino said those words.

"Just like you. I was too lonely. There was no one I could share with my hobby; such a big part of me wasn't satisfied at all. You freed me from my fears and made me care more for it, and for you, but it was more than just gratitude, you are my key to fulfill my other half. You are the key to make me happy." Kirino stared at Kuroneko, her fingers became tired and Kuroneko's wrist was fine but she still kept going.

Kuroneko looked at her with hope. But her head was filled with distrust, Kirino's speech strummed her heart strings as much as hers strummed Kirino's, but her mind was still in denial.

"You lie." she whimpered in tears, she could barely hold it in anymore.

But just after that, before any of them was able to do something, a woman entered the room.

**~~X~~**

A female cop holding a clipboard with a few papers was standing in front of them.

"Please enter the booth." She said to them, she had deep green eyes and dark hair, almost blue or purple.

She opened Kuroneko's handcuff and dragged both of them to a booth next to the one with the officer and the magazine. He waved when they walked next to him. Kirino still held Kuroneko's wrist but she stopped caressing it.

"Good news," she said to them in the gloomy booth. "We checked out Ruri's personal information and rights. The probability of her terror threat-"

"Terror threat?" Kirino asked with shock.

"Please remain quiet, miss…" she said to her.

"Kousaka." Kirino answered.

"Miss Kousaka, please hand the fax we sent to your house." Kirino handed her fax Kyousuke signed earlier.

"Is 'almost impossible' low." The cop finished her previous statement.

"Because Ruri Gokou is over sixteen years old, she has the right to hide a crime with this severity from her parents."

Ruri sighed in relief.

"If someone else, more than eighteen years old, with connection to her, will pay the bail and the fine." She finished her sentence.

"Here it is." Kirino extracted a roll of 2500 yen from her improvised bag and handed it to the cop.

"Well enough." She said, "But I assume you aren't old enough, miss Kousaka."

"Can I speak to the person who signed the fax?" she asked and Kirino already pulled out her phone and dialed the number of her home.

Kyousuke picked up from the other end of the line.

"I assume they need me for something legal." He immediately guessed.

"Tell them your connection to Ruri…" she began to say but stopped.

Kirino didn't say anything, her eyes widened. She looked at her love, sitting next to her.

"Hold on." She said to her brother.

She turned to the officer.

"Can two people pick her up off here if the person with the connection isn't eighteen?" she asked her with hopeful and serious eyes.

"Only if the person over eighteen is connected to the person connected to the detainee, but yes." She answered.

Kirino already picked up her phone and spoke into it.

"Tell them your connection to me." She said.

"Huh?" he gasped.

"Do it." She said and handed the phone to the cop.

After a-minute-long chat the officer wrote over the fax.

"I see, Kousaka Kyousuke, over eighteen, is Kousaka Kirino's sibling." She turned off the call and returned the device to Kirino.

"But what kind of connection do you have with Ms. Gokou?" she asked.

The tension in the room was thick enough to cut with a knife. Kuroneko's heart as well as Kirino's had beaten hard in harmony while Kirino stood up and spoke.

"Romantic." She said with extremely serious face colored almost entirely with red.

Both the officer and Kuroneko were surprised. She didn't expect Kirino to admit her love to her in the face of an officer of the law.

"You know that if you lie you can go to jail, do you?" the officer asked.

"You know that if were a straight couple you wouldn't asked that. Do you?" Kirino mimicked the officer question. The Officer looked angry but from embarrassment she didn't reply, accepted Kirino statement and let them both go.

Kuroneko walked out of the booth to the waiting room, shocked and regretful. Kirino, tensed but happy, followed behind her.

**~~X~~**

They both sat again in the waiting room, there still wasn't anyone there.

They needed to wait for Kuroneko's stuff to come back from the laboratory where they were checked to see if there aren't any hallucination gases in case Kuroneko was Dimyon, the criminal that hung around Tokyo and spread hallucination gases in people's houses the last two weeks.

But mostly Kirino and Kuroneko needed time to rest from the recent event.

Kirino began to say something but she got interrupted when someone entered the waiting room.

"You're still here." said a girl with dark, almost blue or purple hair.

"Hey, I know you!" said Kirino instead.

"Yeah, me too." Kuroneko said.

The girl sat two seats next to Kuroneko.

"I know, you gave me 7520 Yen yesterday in the store." She pointed at Kuroneko.

"What a coincidence." Kirino said both amused from the coincidence and un-amused from the fact she got interrupted.

"My mom is the cop who spoke to you." The girl said.

"I'm Kiri-" Kirino began to say but got interrupted again by the girl.

"I know, I heard your talk with my mother earlier." She said.

"Can you even do that?" Kuroneko asked.

"Kirino-san, Ruri-san, I'm Nami." She said.

" it's Kuroneko for you." Kirino added.

"I heard you calling her Kuro-rin…" Nami said "But I guess it's your special couple nickname."

They both remained quiet to Nami's statement.

"I also guess you two must really like each other." She added, "If you have those."

She pulled a shirt out of a cardboard box she hidden under the chairs.

The shirt was a pajama of a magazine very familiar to Kirino; it was Kuroneko's pajama with Kirino's picture on it.

"Get that back!" Kirino was the one who yelled; she pulled the shirt away from Nami's hands and ran outside with the box full of Kuroneko's stuff.

Kuroneko followed her but politely said goodbye from Nami.

Nami watched them both while they went outside, wondering whether she would meet any of them again.

**~~X~~**

Kirino and Kuroneko walked side by side in the street back to Kirino's house, Kirino insisted on carrying the big box.

"You know." Kirino said and the weight of the box was apparent in her voice.

"Now we're forced to be… girlfriends, by the law." She said.

Kuroneko didn't even consider her words before speaking.

"Foolish Kirino, I didn't expect such a stupid statement to come out of your mouth."

Kirino looked pissed off, not that Kuroneko kept on her stupid denial, now she seemed happy about it.

"We're not forced if we both want it." She said with the rare tone Kirino grew to love and her face blushed.

"That's so cute!" Kirino yelled with excitement.

"Say that again." The excited younger girl said, Kuroneko was too surprised to talk.

"I love you." Kuroneko said with an even softer version of her rare tone.

"I love you too!" Kirino yelled louder and mounted her girlfriend.

The new couple fell both to the ground and the box got emptied on the street.

Kirino searched around until she found Kuroneko's hand under the box, she held it tightly and closed her eyes.

Kuroneko did the same.

**~~X~~**

It was noon, the same day, Kirino sat down to eat along with her brother.

Their parents haven't come home yet from their summer activities.

"You know… our promise…" Kirino said quietly, sitting a little bit restless on the kitchen chair. She tried to hide Kuroneko away from Kyousuke's sight while she was hiding outside, waiting to sneak into Kirino's room.

"What promise?" asked Kyousuke, his eyes not leaving his micro waved curry filled plate he made to himself. He wondered if Kirino had something to say about the fax from that morning.

"OUR promise!" yelled Kirino, her Tsun part far outcome the Dere, she thought of her new girlfriend to calm herself.

"The promise in Kuroneko's house, you won't get a boyfriend and I won't get a girlfriend?" said Kyousuke, finally turning his eyes away from the food. 'I guess the fax will remain a mystery forever.' He thought.

"Yes, That one." clarified Kirino, Kuroneko not leaving her mind.

"What about it?"

"It doesn't work the other way around…" she whispered, blushing slightly, letting herself to drown in thoughts of her Kuroneko.

"What does that suppose to mean?"

"It means that if you want, you can get a boyfriend." said Kirino, her eyes narrows with a laugh. She didn't really care whether her brother was gay or not. In fact she preffered him staying straight.

"W-What?" Kyousuke was surprised, "W-Why would you think that I am ga-" he halted in the middle of the sentence.

"Does it also mean that if you want, you can get a girlfrie-?" this time it was Kirino who stopped him.

"Y-Yes! Now shut up!"

"You were the one to bring that up." he muttered and focused back on his food.

Kirino's and Kuroneko's argument appeared in his mind.

Suddenly, it all seemed to make sense.

"Is it Kuroneko?" he asked.

"Is what Kuroneko?" she asked him back.

"Is Kuroneko your… g-girlfriend?" he asked, fearing the worst from his sister reaction.

Kirino just sat there, her face reddened like a tomato and her eyes widened in embarrassment.

"She is." She answered and turned her head like in anger, but in reality the thoughts of Kuroneko made her happy, she didn't care how many times it happened.

Kyousuke sighed and returned to his food again.

"Well that Flash-forward was pointless." Kirino said and sighed.

Kuroneko then rushed in the house with a worried house.

"What happened?" she asked gasping, "I heard something break."

"Here it is again!" she said, "Where does it come from?"

"Here it is again… and again… and again… and again…"

**~~X~~**

It was night, Kuroneko and Kirino entered Kirino's room, they planned Kuroneko to stay one more night even so she would have to go back to her house in the morning.

Kuroneko put the cardboard box from the station on the floor.

She opened it and extracted the futon and the Dakimakura.

"You don't need them." Kirino said and put her arm on Kuroneko's shoulder.

Kuroneko turned around to look at Kirino.

"You have the real thing." Kirino said with a red face.

Kuroneko face reddened as well, she nodded without saying anything.

Without saying another word, they both entered Kirino's bed.

They hugged each other tightly yet comfortably under the blanket.

And they both fell asleep each in her girlfriend hug.

**~~End of Chapter One~~**


	7. Chapter Two: Part I

**I don't own Ore No Imouto Ga Konna Ni Kawaii Wake Ga Nai or any of its characters.**

**The delay between the previous chapter to this one is because of my vacation.**

**all reviews are welcomed,**

**Enjoy**

Kyousuke walked through the upper floor's corridor of his house from the laundry room.

He was ready to head straight to his room in this afternoon hour and relax but he heard noises from Kirino's room.

Kuroneko was staying tonight as she did more and more often ever since she started dating Kirino in August.

Kyousuke wanted to avoid listening in on his sister and her girlfriend but his curiosity got over him when he heard a peculiar sentence coming out of the room.

"Put it in." he heard Kuroneko saying while moaning slightly.

His senses got dazzled and his hormones took over and he walked quickly to his room and pressed his ears against the wall to listen in.

"Put it in already, Kirino." He heard Kuroneko saying again, she sounded unease yet excited.

"I can't put it in unless you behave properly, you annoy me sometime and for that you'll be punished." He heard his sister's naughty voice echoing through the wall.

"Then punish me! Press it in with force!"

"Your punishment will be that I won't put it in." Kirino laughed evilly.

"You're so mean, I want to taste it." Answered Kuroneko, her voice sounded childishly annoyed and frustrated.

'What the hell?' Kyousuke thought, 'This can't be happening…'

"Then taste it." Kirino said and a tapping noise was heard from the other room.

"No." Kuroneko made a spitting sound and yelled.

"I want to taste it after it was inside." Kuroneko complained.

'Oh shit, it is happening.' He swore in his mind. 'no.' he shook his head. 'Last time it happened it was just a misunderstanding, it is the case now.' He relived himself, 'it must be.'

"You need to prove me that you deserve it, first tell me how deep you want it." Kirino taunted her girlfriend with demeaning question.

"All the way in." Kuroneko said to the surprise of both the siblings.

Kyousuke was startled to her excited voice.

"If I put it all the way in I won't be able to put it out and you won't be able to taste it."

"Just put it in already."

"If you taste it now while it is not hard yet it might taste better."

"But I like it when it's hard."

"Everybody does." Kirino chuckled.

'It has to be a misunderstanding; it's just my dirty mind…' Kyousuke had a hard time convincing himself he is wrong.

"Alright, I am putting it in because you are honest, but only half for a start."

"Yes!" Kuroneko yelled happily and even Kirino made embarrassed sounds from her girlfriend's cute voice.

Kuroneko made a light moan while Kirino apparently inserted something into something.

"Oh I can feel it moving my belly." Kuroneko said and moan again.

'No!' Kyousuke yelled in his mind, 'It's real this time, and it's Kirino's!'

"Kirino swing it faster; and deeper Dammit!" Kuroneko commended Kirino.

"Kuro-rin it's so warm in there, it hot." Kirino moan too, but it was a different kind of a moan.

"You can feel it?" Kuroneko asked, yelling excitingly.

"Of course I can, I am so close to you!" Kirino smiled so wide Kyousuke could hear it.

"No… I have to stop them." Kyousuke whispered to himself. Suddenly the sounds stopped, Kyousuke got very worried and tensed, it appeared he was busted busting them.

But the sound returned as Kuroneko broke the silence.

"Why did you stop?"

"Kuro-rin…" Kirino whispered her special nickname for Kuroneko.

From what he understood "Kuro-rin" was either a Kuroneko version of her nickname "Kiririn" (even so only Saori used this nickname) or a combination of Kuroneko and Ruri (with nnn...)

"What are you doing, Kirino?" Kuroneko gasped and yelled; Kyousuke was startled.

"I am going to pull it out and drip liquid all over your belly."

'NO! DON'T!' Kyousuke rushed out of his room.

"Okay…" he heard Kuroneko whisper through the door as he slammed it open.

In front of him was a complete surprise.

Kirino sat on her bed with her back on the wall while her girlfriend laid in her lap and looked up to her lover's face. Her hair was loose on the bed behind her head like a continuation of her body.

They were both fully clothed, except a tiny part on Kuroneko's belly skin that was exposed.

And on that skin was a peculiar object, a tea cup filled with tea, underneath was a coaster to separate the hot cup from Kuroneko's skin.

"You fail, pervert." Kirino said with a sarcastic tone, but she sounded like she's trying really hard not to laugh.

In her hand was an even more peculiar object, a cornflakes bar of the Anti-Soggy series that become crunchier and harder when it absorbs liquid.

Realizing he was fooled by the young couple his face immediately reddened and he said one more thing before he'll exit the room in shame.

He watched his ex-girlfriend and his sister's current one trying not to laugh even harder so she won't spill the tea.

"That's doesn't even make sense. " he cried out, "Who put cornflakes in their tea?"

"It worked for the joke." Kuroneko said and began laughing at him while holding the coaster, Kirino joined her.

Kyousuke left the room and came back to his own while he still heard the two girlfriends laughing.

"No! Kirino you idiot, don't drip it on me for real! This tea is boiling hot!" He heard Kuroneko scream in excitement and a bit of pain as he thought of how much it is a pain for him when the two are dating…

_**Chapter Two: My Little Sister Can't Be this Gay!**_

Part I: Kirineko's First Morning

**19.08.20XX **

It was morning again; both the girls and now lovers could admit it was better than the previous morning yet there was still some trouble this morning.

It was the last morning Kuroneko would spent in the Kousaka household, after three nights even she said she missed her family, but she also said she'll miss Kirino even more.

At that morning was a rare occasion when Kuroneko got up first.

She looked at her sleeping friend, Kirino laid there beside her in an unfamiliar bed.

Kuroneko realized it was Kirino's bed, she recalled the events of everything that happened in the last three days.

'Friend?' Kuroneko asked herself as she remembered the best part of her visit in the Kousaka household and Tokyo.

Last night she and Kirino, her new girlfriend, she emphasized the last word in her mind, were sleeping side by side while hugging each other.

She saw that's right now they weren't hugging. In fact, only their fingers were crossed with each other's. Apparently they moved away during the night.

'I hope it doesn't mean anything…' Kuroneko got worried 'subconsciously…'

She threw the thought away and decided to solve the problem, Kuroneko got closer and closer to Kirino; her face reddened more and more which each cm, their lips were at almost touching distance away.

And then she backed off.

She didn't want her first kiss with Kirino and in general to be with someone asleep. She wanted Kirino to kiss her back as much as she wanted to kiss her.

Instead of a kiss, Kuroneko clenched her fingers tighter around Kirino's hand and hugged her again, enjoying her girlfriend warmth even in a hot summer morning.

Her face lighted up in a childish happy smile, 'It's so much better than the Dakimakura…'

**~~X~~**

A few minutes later, Kirino woke up as well.

She was in her bed like every morning, but this time there was some foreign warmth attached to her in it.

Without thinking a lot about it she sunk in comfort to the warmth.

She adjusted her position to fit with the strange source of comfort and warmth, which had a mass of its own, but to her surprise, the source also adjusted itself to her.

She stopped for a second; the source got closer to her and wrapped its arms around her.

'It can't be just my blanket or hot air…' Kirino was puzzled with her eyes still closed. 'Is it a… person?'

She felt little soft bumps around the chest area of the person. The person's forehead leaned on the side of her neck and she felt its long hair. It's seems the person was a girl.

Her memory was totally blocked; the warmth stopped her from thinking straight.

In a brave move to clear the situation, Kirino opened her eyes and looked straight to the source of comfort and warmth, and somewhat joy.

It was Kuroneko.

Kirino was surprised, she immediately jumped back and the back of her head hit the wall of her bedroom.

As if she was in a cartoon, the hit cured her temporal amnesia in a flash. In that moment she remembered everything that happened in the last three days, the good and the bad.

After she recalled her new and old feelings for Kuroneko, no… Kuro-rin, she wasn't alarmed anymore. But it was too late.

The childish happy smile that was previously smeared on her girlfriend's face was replaced with a depressed, unpleased look of annoyance.

Kirino quickly realized Kuroneko was awake before her, and she saw exactly what Kirino instinctively did as she opened her eyes.

She imagined the moment when your lover backs away from you in seemingly fear isn't a pleasant one.

"Kuro-rin…" she whispered in pain from the hit.

"Does it surprise you that much?" her girlfriend just asked emotionless and cold.

"Does the idea that we might be dating each other is that improbable you forget it in the morning?" she added before Kirino could say a thing, her voice cracking once.

"Does the idea that I love you and you love me is that…" she couldn't finish the sentence; Kirino just stuttered meaningless sounds as her mood went down.

"Do you even love me at all?" Kuroneko asked with teary eyes and Kirino's eyes widened.

"Not this again!" Kirino yelled at her.

"Do you even love me when you can't trust me to love you?" Kirino shot the cold question at Kuroneko.

The coldness reached Kuroneko's soul and she froze in place, but that only made her feel better when she warmed up again, both physically and in heart, as Kirino rejoined their hug.

"Hypocrite…" Kirino said to her, Kuroneko wondered whether she should partake in the verbal fight, but she decided not to and keep enjoying both of Kirino's warmth.

Two minutes after that they still hugged each other silently, Kirino's mind was empty of thought except of the thought of Kuroneko, remembering their good times and the present.

Kuroneko on the other hand kept looking at Kirino's whose eyes were closed and cheeks flush.

Just a few minutes earlier Kuroneko attempted to get her first kiss with Kirino while she was asleep.

But now she's awake.

Kuroneko's face was red as she tightened their embrace and got closer to her lover's lips.

She might have imagined it, but she saw the face she was getting closer to getting redder and redder as she moved, although Kirino herself didn't seem to notice.

She closed her lips in a circle and was ready to kiss the smiling mouth in a quick lock of their lips (or perhaps a long one, depended on how much Kirino will like it).

Kirino noticed half conscious that Kuroneko was moving and was adjusting her position, moving her head just before Kuroneko could reach her prize.

The older girl lips ended up on her girlfriend's cheek instead.

That's Kirino has noticed.

"Thank you… You are so cute." Kirino said with glowing eyes and returned the gesture.

Kirino hugged her even tighter and positioned herself in a way each of them had their head on the other's right shoulder.

Kuroneko rubbed her cheek where Kirino kissed her and her face flushed. She had a contradicting mix of emotions.

From one side, she was very happy Kirino kissed her cheek, but from the other, disappointed that she didn't get to have a full, real kiss with her like she intended.

Kuroneko stared into space and wondered whether she should try again, or maybe tell her lover about her real intention.

She decided to skip on both of them and kept snuggling with Kirino with the same smile of childish bliss.

**~~X~~**

A few minutes later they changed clothes and walked disappointed hand by hand to the Kousaka dining table, Kyousuke was already there, and so was his parents.

Mr. Kousaka looked at the new couple direction with suspect.

Kirino quickly disconnected her hand away from Kuroneko's but it was too late, the grown man has already noticed a glimpse of them with their hands together.

It all brought an unpleasant memory to both of the girlfriends' minds.

**~~X~~**

**18.08.20XX 19:59**

Kuroneko was hugging her girlfriend on the couch in the Kousaka house.

After all three of the teenagers had lunch & dinner she was full and bit tired from the day's event and her sleep lite previous night.

Kirino didn't mind her doing it at all, in fact, she loved it. What she did mind was her brother failing the temptation to watch despite her specific orders to look away.

With her loved one's head on her shoulder with her innocent sleeping eyes and the new fact of them dating (a fact she held like a trophy) it was hard for Kirino to be happier.

But like the metal hook beyond a fish's treat, it all came to an abrupt end.

Kirino heard her parent's car park in the parking lot outside.

And again like in fishing, Kuroneko didn't let go the bait even when the rod started pulling.

Kirino tried with all her might to push Kuroneko away from her before her parents come in.

"No! Don't hate me!" Kuroneko cried out half asleep.

"Kuro-rin let go!" Kirino automatically used the nickname.

"Why?" Kuroneko asked more awake, she rubbed her eyes with one hand but the other was still tightly wrapped around Kirino.

"Because my parents are coming in!" she half-gently smacked Kuroneko on the head and continued to push Kuroneko away but failed.

"So?" Kuroneko asked.

While it all happened Kyousuke kept on staring directly at the TV even so his show slid to commercials a long time ago. He tried very hard not to look at the couple when they kept arguing with each other right at his ears.

"So they'll see us!" Kirino answered Kuroneko's question.

"I repeat my last question." Kuroneko said, her cold tone looked peculiar in contrast to her clinging tightly to Kirino like a child to their mom.

"It'd have been quicker to actually repeat your statement…" Kyousuke said under his breath but it was apparent both the girls heard him.

"Don't listen on us!" Kirino complained. She tried to signal Kuroneko to let her punish him but Kuroneko saw through Kirino's plan to make her let go of her and kept hugging.

"I repeat my question again." Kuroneko said, Kirino looked shocked, she was thinking of a response. Kyousuke said nothing this time.

"So what if your parents see us?" Kuroneko asked. This time Kyousuke spoke.

"Isn't it obvious?" he got up, the parents' steps to the door were echoing through all of their ears.

Kirino tried to shut him up, Kuroneko tried to keep holding Kirino and Kyousuke continued.

"She doesn't want our parents to know you're dating." He said. Two nerves popped in Kirino's brain, a nerve full of hate to her brother and a nerve full of fear of hurting Kuroneko.

Kuroneko face turned dark and betrayed in a sarcastic way similar to the face she'll have the next morning.

"Kuro-rin…" Kirino said, she noticed how often she just ended her sentence after that name.

"Say no more, Kirino." The gothic girl let go of her girlfriend with apparent unwillingness and got up.

"They're coming." She said and walked over to the door; Kirino immediately jumped up and try to get Kuroneko away from the door, ironically with a clinging hug.

"Please don't tell them yet, we'll talk about it later!" she begged Kuroneko.

But she escaped Kirino's fierce hug of doom and walked to the door.

"Hello Mr. & Mrs. Kousaka, I am Gokou Ruri but you can call me Kuroneko, as you know I'm Kirino's Otaku friend." She said and vowed as soon as the married couple opened the door.

"Ohh how cute is your outfit!" Kirino's mom smiled and looked at her gothic Lolita costume.

Kuroneko changed into that costume before the cops dragged her to the police station that morning.

"I see you're very straight to the point." Mr. Kousaka said, checking her with a jeweler's eye.

"Yes, Mr. Kousaka, but now I'll excuse into Kirino's room so I won't bother you as you reunite with your children." She said in precise words again and got up the stairs into Kirino's room.

Kirino wanted to follow her but got interrupted by a surprise hug from her mom.

When Kuroneko got down to the living room later, after the parents went to take an early night sleep, she just said she understands Kirino and they watched anime on TV.

But Kirino kept wondering about it for a few more seconds later.

**~~X~~**

**19.08.20XX 8:00**

The new young lesbian couple was standing holding hands at the strain station as the large vehicle made its stop.

They all got safe from the breakfast that morning when Kuroneko's parents pushed her to going back earlier so the couple left before Kirino parents could ask Kuroneko too many questions.

Kirino didn't say it to her, but she was worried then that Kuroneko might break and spill it all.

She waved goodbye to her girlfriend as Kuroneko walked to the platform's edge.

But then she returned all the way to the passenger pass, where the ticket reader gates were.

She signaled Kirino to get closer to the gates.

She held her hand one more time and kissed Kirino on her cheek again.

"Come on, you'll miss it." Kirino said with blushing face, wondering whether someone saw them.

"It's ok. And by the way, today when we woke up, I kissed your cheek on accident." Kuroneko said with a smirk.

"Huh? How?" Kirino asked.

"I was aiming for your lips."

"Not yet." Kirino mumbled and blushed redder.

She then regretted this slip of the tongue, the last slip of the tongue got her in the whole mess of yesterday and the day before that.

But this time Kuroneko didn't seem sad, she just smiled disappointed and walked into the train, barely making it when the door closed behind her.

She waved through the windows to her girlfriend as the train moved away, ending their morning as a couple.


	8. Chapter Two: Part II

**I don't own Ore No Imouto Ga Konna Ni Kawaii Wake Ga Nai or any of its characters.**

**The character of Nami is an original character of my own creation.**

**I sorry for the long wait on this one but it is a long chapter and there is also school starting.**

**Enjoy~~~**

**-Charles.**

Chapter Two – Part II: Inseparable 

**20.08.20XX 7:50**

"Are you following me?" asked the sixteen years old girl to the appearance of a familiar yet not so familiar face.

"Hello, Kuroneko." The girl in front of her greeted.

Kuroneko looked with awe at Nami, the girl she met along with Kirino at the train station two day ago.

But now she was at her home front door, picking up the newspaper. Her home in another city was at least 30 Kilometers away from a police station in the middle of Tokyo.

"Or should I say, hello neighbor." Nami said with a chuckle, her own newspaper in her hand, she pointed over the house to the left of Kuroneko's where the gothic Lolita (who was wearing her casual red training) could see a man waving them from a window at the top floor.

"Let me explain." Nami opened shyly and coughed her breath for a bit.

"Your parents are divorced, you live with your dad here but two days ago you were visiting your cop mom at Tokyo." Kuroneko quickly said, Nami blushed, the girl in front of her, who still didn't pick the newspaper up, were absolutely correct.

"It's rare the man get custody." Kuroneko added.

"Nami-Chan, tell her I can hear her from here!" yelled the father with a distanced shout from the window.

"Well…" Nami tried to come up with a clever comment to topple Kuroneko's smug filled face for guessing it all right. But all she could think of was a witty yet friendly remark about the girl in front of hers.

"Well I guess you don't need to worry about that." She said and picked up Kuroneko's paper, handing it to hers.

"Are you implying that I will divorce Kirino?" Kuroneko remembered that Nami knew about their relationship.

"What? No…" Nami tried to say.

"Do you think that I will get tired of Kirino someday, or she'll get tired of me?" she kept on with the sharp questions.

Nami tried to respond but was outmatched with Kuroneko's speed of thought.

"Do you think that one of us will see our feelings as fake and will run off to the hand of some man?" Kuroneko gripped her paper hard.

"Do you think are love is futile because we're both girls?" she looked with an angry stare at Nami, who didn't saw she was joking.

"But you are right." Kuroneko's "anger" disappeared and a more civilized look came upon her face, she closed her eyes and smile like an aristocrat.

Nami understood it was all a joke but her face was still red with embarrassment.

"I don't need to worry about it because we will be forever together." Kuroneko said and sincerely blushed with joy as she thought of her girlfriend being with her.

Nami noticed how Kuroneko's smile becomes real and embarrassing thoughts of her girlfriend could be seen through her eyes.

"It's nice to meet you." Kuroneko said with a more serious face but she couldn't hide her blushing cheeks.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have a phone call to make."

Kuroneko waved goodbye and came back to the house, pulled out her cell phone and rushed to her room to continue the talk she had with Kirino throughout the entire previous day.

Nami came back to her own house where her father greeted her and told her the man he met at work last week will be visiting tonight as well.

She looked at her father and then through the window she looked at Kuroneko talking over the phone with her girlfriend, Kirino. Her blushing face made delighted and embarrassed expressions.

Nami sighed and whispered to herself.

"I want a girlfriend, too."

**23.08.20XX 10:33**

The phone ringing surprised Kyousuke and awoke from his sleep, he got up and a neck pain alarmed him into full awakening.

He rubbed his neck and found out he wasn't even in his room, he apparently slept on the couch since he was in the living room. Not on the said couch however, but the idea of him falling asleep on the floor didn't make much sense to him.

Something troubled Kyousuke in his wondering about the location of his awakening.

'Oh, right, the phone…' he remembered and picked up the white wireless phone from its pad.

"Hello?" he asked, not drowsy at all, to the device.

"Senpai!" he heard the excited voice of a familiar teenage girl through the other side.

"Kurone-" he was about to greet his friend when Kuroneko abrupt him.

"Where the fuck is your sister?" she asked with a relatively loud tone.

He didn't Kuroneko swearing… ever… she must have been in some sort of Level 5 (CODE RED) Kirino emergency romantic love craving… of doom.

**~~X~~**

Two days earlier she called while Kirino was in the shower, she refused to disconnect the line, saying she wants to talk to her girlfriend when she gets out.

He told her that Kirino will call her back but it wasn't good enough, she wanted to talk to her as soon as possible.

She waited on the line, chatting with Kyousuke about Kirino, for fifteen minutes, until she said she can't wait anymore.

She told him to put the speakers on and yelled loud enough for Kirino to hear through the bathroom door.

Before long Kyousuke had to wrap the device with plastic bags and slip it into the bathroom so the lovers could talk.

He listened in on them (he eventually got caught) and from what he heard they were mostly talking about the same things they were talking about as friends, even arguing like they used to do.

But after they started opening up he could hear them slip "I love you" or "I miss you" and "I really needed to hear your voice" at least twice every minute, with the other always saying the same in reply (with the word "too").

When they weren't talking about the "Normal" stuff they repeated over and over what they are going to do when they meet again, every time changing a detail to make their future plans optimal, but always leaving most of the date to **"The Hands of Fate"**.

**~~X~~**

Back in the present Kyousuke tried to recall where Kirino was so he could answer to Kuroneko's angry sounding question.

She didn't seem to be anywhere in the house.

Then he recalled that same morning.

**~~X~~**

Earlier that morning Kirino yelled at someone in the telephone, she seemed very angry. Kyousuke, still in his bed, wondered if she had a fight with Kuroneko.

But not it seemed that Kirino talked to Ayase, her best friend in school, when she yelled the name with anger to the other.

Kyousuke quietly picked up the phone somewhere else and listened to their conversation.

Before actually listening he looked at his hands with disgust.

'Am I **that** bored in the vacation, or in my life, that I need to listen on my sister?'

He shrugged the thought from his head and went back to listening quietly.

"I don't get it, explain me again, why can't I bring my phone?" Kirino asked her friend as soon as he began listening.

How convenient…' he thought.

"The producers are always ok with models bringing their phones to shootings." Kirino added.

'Kirino has a shooting today.' He remembered.

"It's no phone zone, you can't bring phones in." Ayase, Kirino's pushy tone wasn't her favorite.

"We'll sneak them in." Kirino said, "There no way we'll be able to be there nine hours without _my_ phone." She used the genius technique of making her problem everyone's problem, and failed.

"I am ok with it." Ayase said and hoped Kirino doesn't need the phone for online news about her stupid hobby Ayase discovered a year ago.

"What about Kanako?" Kirino exclaimed, hoping her other model friend would have the same problem as her.

"She isn't coming." Ayase said and sighed, but her sigh seemed like a fake one, especially since she said the words with so much excitement.

"Huh, why? Is she lazy?"

"No, she said the pay's too low."

"Well…" Kirino said and then asked, "How much is it?"

"I already told you days ago," Ayase said angrily, "it's 700 per hour." She said.

"It's nothing." Kirino yelled surprised.

"You're surprised now? Where was your mind the last few days?"

Kirino recalled the phone calls she had the last few days, she recalled a few calls with her parents and a few with Ayase, and one with the obnoxious neighbor girl who waited on the line to talk to her brother, but she didn't remember what she talked about in any of them.

The calls she did remember were with Kuroneko, and she remembered every tiny bit in them.

From arguments to date details, every "I love you", every "I miss you" and every "no, **you** hang up", at least 5 hours of talk was clear in her mind. Kirino blushed when she realized that's this where her mind was in the last few days.

"I had stuff on my mind." She said and her embarrassment was apparent in her voice.

"Anyway…" she coughed and changed the subject, "Why is it so low?

Both Ayase and Kyousuke wondered why Kirino stopped for a few seconds.

Ayase suspected that Kirino is hiding something from her, but she digressed.

"It's for charity." Ayase said. "You don't remember it either?" she asked.

"For what?" Kirino answered her with another question.

"The entire area is a temporary living place for children with early signs of cancer." Ayase answered, "That is why you can't bring in your cell phone."

"You also can't bring chalk, hot plate and processed sugar." She added.

"I don't know, I think I'll pass." Kirino said, there is no way she'll miss her girlfriend's daily call. It will break both their hearts.

"Is it because of the low payment or because of the 'Stuff on your mind'?" Ayase asked, she was in a bad mood ever since Kirino the start of the talk when Kirino didn't remember their shooting.

Kirino listened to Ayase's disappointed tone. Kuroneko's voice kept appearing in her head, she imagined it telling her to not miss its owner's call.

It was one of the rare times when Kirino felt bounded from her own will. The only other time it happened was at Comiket where she wanted to see a Meruru stand so much yet she kept following her friends to another stupid Maschera stand since she heard how excited Kuroneko was about it.

Even as just friends she still 'loved' Kuroneko.

But she didn't want to hurt one person for another.

'I can call her when I come back…' she tried to convince herself. But it reality she wanted to feel less bind to her girlfriend, as much as it hurt.

A mental image popped in her mind.

A baby Kirineko was learning how to speak until a Kirino strike its head with a turned off cell phone.

'No.' she shook the image off her mind, 'I am not killing our relationship when it's still young.'

"You know what?" Kirino said.

"I'll go." she could practically hear Ayase smile.

**~~X~~**

After that Kyousuke greeted Kirino on her way outside, she kicked his stomach after she understood he was listening to her talk with Ayase.

He lay on the couch after that with a bag of ice on his belly; he probably fell asleep at that time.

**~~X~~**

Back at the present, again, Kyousuke told Kuroneko about the morning.

"She didn't even tell me! Why didn't she keep saying no?" Kuroneko yelled, her voice seemed somehow louder than her previous yell but she didn't seem to yell louder than last time.

"Well…" Kyousuke tried to think of something that'll make Kuroneko happier, but she didn't let him.

"Is she trying to test me?" she asked, she spoke in a rushed faster version of her normal tone. Her voice seemed louder again, and it echoed, but Kyousuke couldn't make out from where.

"I don't think so." He said. Looking around for the weird echo, maybe another phone in the house had its speaker on.

"Maybe she just needs some space." He offered, and regretted doing so.

"Nooooooo…" Kuroneko said; her voice seemed childishly sad.

"Kirino can't be tired of me already." Her sad and worried voice seemed like the one of a kid being fooled about his parents don't loving them.

It is useless to say that Kyousuke blushed from the cuteness of it all.

He wondered whether he should do the right thing and help her or make her sadder to hear the rest of her cute sad voice.

"I heard her saying she regretted-" as soon as he said the word "regret" Kuroneko stated crying, a cute, and sincere cry of a broken heart.

He knew he went too far and immediately regretted it himself. The fact the cry echoed as well didn't help.

"I lied, she never said anything like that." He admitted. Kuroneko grunted in anger, the echo from her voice became clearer.

She took a deep breath, cleared her throat.

"Remind me to punch you next we see each other." She said with her usual tone. The echo was so clear it couldn't be a phone anymore.

"You know what?" she asked, the echo was clearly from the first floor.

"Don't, I'll remember." She finished, a startled look came up Kyousuke's face when he realized exactly where the echo came from, he looked at the open windows, and then on the source.

It was the front door.

"Kuroneko, where exactly are you?" he asked slowly.

The doorbell rang in reply.

**~~X~~**

A punch exactly where he was kicked in earlier and he and Kuroneko started packing.

Kuroneko was tensed and was packing very inelegantly, and very fast. Kyousuke needed to use force to prevent throwing away stuff like the map or money just to make the packing faster.

Not that it mattered where they will go out (of the house!), the train won't leave any sooner.

Finally they finished and Kuroneko was equipped with water, money, a train ticket home, and an organized lunch Kyousuke quickly prepared, Kyousuke's bag had pretty much the same.

Kuroneko grabbed the bag and rushed out of the house in a way very reminding of what she did a few days earlier, but this time it was toward Kirino and not away from her.

Kyousuke reached his hand forward but it was too late, Kuroneko was already outside.

But she came back, her face was flush, she stood in front of the door and made circles on the ground with her foot.

"What's wrong? Did you forget something like tampons?" Kyousuke asked, Kuroneko's frequent entrances started to annoy him.

"No!" she yelled. "There is just one thing I need to do." she said quietly, her eyes looking away from Kyousuke.

"What is it?" he asked a bit annoyed, Kuroneko reminded him of her girlfriend at that moment.

"The bathroom!" She said quickly, "That's right, I need to go to the bathroom." She sounded anxious.

"You should too!" she added, "Here, you go downstairs and I'll take the one upstairs." She said and rushed to the second floor, but Kyousuke suspected it wasn't to the bathroom.

He realized he does need to go take a leak and entered the bathroom downstairs.

After he was finished Kuroneko was still in the second floor, he went up there and opened the door of the bathroom with a sudden blast, the girl wasn't there.

He then proceed to the place he knew she was, Kirino's room.

And he indeed found her there, sitting in front of Kirino's computer, trying to hack the password with one hand while hugging Kirino's octopus pillow in the other.

He sighed; Kuroneko heard him and got startled.

"This is not what it looks like!" she shouted while hugging the pillow tighter, she tried to throw the pillow and hide evidence but an enormous will to hold it stopped her.

Kyousuke just looked at her with the face of someone who doesn't really care.

Kuroneko looked away for a second and then looked back straight at his eyes with cheeks burning in red.

"Actually, it **is **what it looks like!" her eyes was burning with love as much as her cheeks.

"She is my girlfriend and she loves me enough to let me see all of her secrets." Kuroneko's cheeks flushed redder after imagining **all **of Kirino's secrets.

"She didn't let you see when you were here last, didn't she?" he asked and was anxious to get the excited lesbian with her lover already and off his case.

"It's just that she isn't here and I can…" she looked back at the computer and tried another failed password.

"Just tell me what the password already." She told him and kept staring at the screen.

"I don't know what it is, you can try my account, it doesn't have a password but he also doesn't have many secrets."

"Except a lot of porn websites' names."

He backed away a bit and said, "That's not true!"

"You're right, Kirino told me you deleted that text file, you remember now in your head now, don't you?"

"Just give up and go get your real girlfriend and not her virtual persona."

Kuroneko's eyes shined bright and she went out immediately,

And then came back in again.

"I just need to change." She entered Kirino's room **again **and locked the door.

When she came out she was wearing the light white dress and the straw hat Kirino chose her before their second Comiket.

"I don't remember you bringing that here." Kyousuke said before they finally left.

"That's because she was holding it here for me."

"Huh… why?"

"That what lovers do." she said with a smirk and ran out.

**~~X~~**

"It was a bad idea…" Kirino sighed as her phone made its goodbye gesture and turned off; she lifted her finger off the power button.

Not that it mattered to her if her phone was turned off or not, in this distanced area outside the city there was no reception anyway.

It was a perfect place to build the center for the poor sick children that every little danger can make their position much worse.

"It's for cancer children, Kirino!" said her friend next to her, "How can you say it's a bad idea?"

"Not the facility! I just think the no-phone thing will bring me a lot of troubles." Kirino tried to excuse herself.

"With the publicity the place will get from this shooting of us with the kids the place will get a lot more funding and could make it better for the kids." Ayase continued to preach.

They both passed through the gate to the facility, Kirino whispered goodbye to Kuroneko when a heavy looking gourd confiscated her phone, and Ayase didn't bring hers.

"I think I know what all of their funding went for." said Kirino under the shade of one of many pavilions.

"You know the sun is very dangerous for these kids, but so is low activity rate." Ayase said, and Kirino did notice a lot of kids from ages of something like five up to teenager even older than them.

According to what the producers who waited for them under another pavilion said, the area was home to 500 children with a high risk to develop cancer and was there to house them while doctors tried to stop.

It was a very noble cause, but Kirino couldn't feel that something missing, and she wasn't very happy to do her job without it. She felt horribly selfish.

"Kirino." Ayase said and surprised her.

"What?" she said and almost tripped over a little unhealthy looking child.

"Why are you so unexcited?" she asked and a serious look came upon her face, she hoped it wasn't another Otaku thing.

"I just have a lot of stuff on my mind."

**~~X~~**

The teenage girl and her almost brother-in-law stood in front of the gate of a children cancer treatment facility a considerable amount of kilometer south of Tokyo.

Kuroneko anxiously paid the guest fee at the entrance and tried to go over the safety rules as quickly as possible, she wasn't sure whether the red headed children she saw at the distance was her chosen girl or not.

Kyousuke brushed his eyes a bit when he saw a bit of tears in her eyes.

"How much is it for over 18?" he asked calmly asked the guard and paid the fee, but he kept looking at the girl who rushed ahead of him and was already running for the first orange blur she saw.

He walked passed some children who looked him with awe for a bit and then looked away, there were guests visiting the facility all the time, all the money goes to fund the children treatments of course.

The guest they were interest in was the girl with white dress who looked like she just came out of a 50 years old black and white film, with the odd red eyes.

Kuroneko kept looking for her lover when the swarm of very unhealthy looking children circled around her under the shade of a pavilion.

"Why are your eyes red?" asked one of the more energetic boys, another young girl who started to develop an interest in romance asked her whether the boy who entered with her was her fiancé. Both the visitors faces reddened to this question, Kuroneko's was red when the kids came around her.

"Well, no." she told the girl after taking a deep breath.

"But close, I am in love with his beautiful and loving, charming-"

"Brother?" an adult care taker who watched the kids asked her, hoping the answer won't be something he thought kids this age shouldn't know about.

"Sister." Kuroneko guessed the care taker concerns and kept looking around for the said sister.

The fundamentalist religious care taker just backed away a bit and let the unfortunate talk of her with the kids continued.

Kyousuke listened in a bit on Kuroneko explaining to innocent kids about homosexuality and how her love to his sister had nothing to do with gender.

He eventually left when she gathered the older kids to a talk about homosexual sex of both genders and went to look for the homosexual they came to the facility for.

But he didn't find her.

He talked to the manager of the place about a shooting for the magazine Kirino work at, and the manager informed him he was at the wrong place.

Kyousuke looked at the Tokyo area of his map and went to the small facility for cancer children at the north of the city, where he was now.

But the manager told him it was the other facility that was having a magazine shoot for charity.

"The other…?" he asked, and manager took the map off his hands and folded it all the way open.

She pointed him at a place further away at least 30 kilometers of the city.

To the north.

Kyousuke didn't know how to break it to the desperate lover who now lectured the even older kids, some looked older than her, 9 out 10 were male, about the riskier parts of homosexual sex and about the politics of gay adoption and single-sex marriage, and they were enchanted.

She was in the middle of an explanation of the new proposal for a law for homosexual marriage legal at all countries in the UN. Her urgency to find Kirino was dimmed down when good thoughts came to her mind when she talked about the things she and Kirino talked about at their calls.

But then Kyousuke had to do the inevitable and whisper the bad news in her ears.

She looked at him in awe, tears in her eyes and an angry sad look on her face.

"Excuse me, but story time is over, where are the bathrooms?" she asked, a shamed look came upon Kyousuke's face as well.

**~~X~~**

She cried, she cried a lot, she didn't believe it.

"Kuroneko, please calm down!" he said through the bathroom door which was locked.

He asked a bunch of the children to go away for a bit and give her privacy. The same interested girl from before asked her whether it was about the girl she love, Kyousuke answered yes and pushed her lightly away, respecting she was very ill.

"Please, so you won't talk to her one day… she will call you this evening."

"It's more than just seeing her, you idiot!" Kuroneko yelled.

"It's about… It's about…" she couldn't talk; she thought that if Kirino was there they would be able to talk as smooth as a political debate. She cried even more realizing another advantage of Kirino's absence.

"Just tell me what happened." He tried to make it easier for her.

"At first Kirino didn't answer my phone call." Kuroneko said, the chains of events of the day flew through her mind.

"But then she wasn't even home, and I couldn't wait to see for three days." Kuroneko's train of thought wasn't linear, jumping from one time to another like a flash.

"Let me set it straight, at first I was worried I won't get to have my talk of the day with her and then I was worried if I could sleep at night so I went to your home but then she wasn't there so we need to find her for me." She said very fast and then panted and whimpered a cry.

"But then the idea of Kirino leaving me like that to a shooting, it's like she is trying to disconnect me, to kill baby Kirineko when it is learning to speak."

Kyousuke didn't ask any questions, he let Kuroneko to monolog.

"So now I **must **see her! Our love is on the stake, the uncertainty is killing me! I am afraid! I want Kiri-"

Kyousuke made a long 'Ssshhhhh' sound to quiet down, she was ready to yell at him, but he already knew what to say with his great talent.

"You will see you girlfriend today, Kuroneko." He said, stubborn to please him ex.

"She is fucking…." She stopped to cry "Fucking 60 kilometers away!"

"But I know a perfect vehicle to take us there."

"I don't think the game club president bike will help us this time." She said and sarcastically faked a laugh.

"Kirino told you about it?... Never mind!" he said.

"A bike won't." he added. "But a limo will!"

"A limo?" she asked sniffing.

"Sure, we just need to make a phone call outside!"

Twenty minutes later they were a kilometer north of the facility.

The Makishima Limo stopped next to them and Kuroneko didn't stop thanking Saori over and over.

**~~X~~**

Kirino sat under one of the pavilion on a beach chair and looked over the shooting program with her friend who had a smile on her face, exactly opposite to her frown.

She missed her girlfriend, 'It was really a bad idea, there's no way I'll survive it…'

But then, **"The Hands of Fate**" clapped together and brought the two lovers to each other.

She heard her girlfriend deep yet feminine voice echo through the open place with the few buildings and the many pavilions when she shouted her name.

The shorter girl didn't let the interested kids of this facility get in her way and craftily avoided them.

Kirino turned her hand when a flushed face with red eyes jumped on her and knocked her off her chair.

Those face didn't care what would anyone think, and they infected Kirino with the same feeling.

"Kuro-rin…" she held her girlfriend while they were both on the floor, the chair covering them, just like the day they started dating.

"I missed you." Kuroneko said and laid a soft kiss on her girlfriend cheek.

The entire cast of the shooting looked a bit confused; no one heard what they were saying, except one.

Ayase listened to what the two lovers said as they held each other.

"Kirino…" she said quietly so no one beside them will hear. She looked at the dark hair underneath the chair; she remembered that hair, even in almost a year difference in time.

Kirino ignored her best friend's voice, so Ayase just asked her fatal question right away.

"Kirino…" she moved the chair to see the lover's cheek rubbing against each other.

"Was she the stuff on your mind?"


End file.
